Fuiste tú
by Hawbray
Summary: Al salir de las grabaciones del capitúlo 100. Dianna tiene un grave accidente, que la tendrá bastante tiempo alejada del medio ¿Como reaccionara Lea? Historia Achele. Es mir primer Achele espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno chicos eso fue todo por hoy** - dijo Ian mientras su equipo guardaban las cámaras y demás cosas.

**Eso ha sido interesante ¿No crees Di?** - le dijo la latina una vez alcanzo a la rubia en el estacionamiento.

**Si, aunque por mi culpa nos hemos retrasado un poco** - respondió frotándose el cuello - **no se pero ese paso de Toxic se me hizo difícil.**

**No te preocupes, todos tenemos días buenos y días malos** - respondió la latina dándole una sonrisa de ánimo.

**Eso no pensaba Lea, si viste como me miraba** - dijo con una sonrisa triste - **aunque no entiendo ¿Que hacía con nosotras si ella no sale?**

**No lo sé, supongo que esperando a HeMo** - dijo restándole importancia **- la llevara a conocer al bebe.**

**¿Aun la amas?** - le pregunto mientras se recostaba en la puerta de su auto

**Más que a mi vida, pero ella ya tiene su familia** - dijo con una mirada melancólica - **mira, allí vienen** - dijo señalando a la morena y a la rubia.

**Por tu culpa, mira hasta las horas que nos tico quedarnos** - le grito Lea apenas llego al lado de ella.

**Hasta donde recuerdo tú no sales en ese baile** - le respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos

**Esperaba a Heather MI amiga pero por tu culpa mira lo tarde que es** - dijo señalándola con el dedo.

**Buenas noches chicas** - dijo ignorando a Lea - **nos vemos mañana** - dijo mientras se alejaba en su auto.

**¿Tú eres idiota o te haces**? - le pregunto Naya a Lea -** no puedes llegar y hablarles así a las personas, ten un poco de tacto** - dijo alejándose de ambas chicas.

**Hay mira quien lo dice** – dijo Lea en un susurro

En el auto, Dianna iba escuchando música a todo volumen, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al volante; el malgenio que tenia con Lea, hacia que perdiera todo tipo de orientación ¿Quien se cree para hablarme así? Se decía mientras golpeaba con fuerza el volante. Sus dientes los apretaba de tal forma que pareciera que fueran a romperse en cualquier momento; apago la música, en vez de relajarla la estaba alterando más. Pego un grito mientras pisaba con fuerza el acelerador, se paso un semáforo en rojo. Y escucho un fuerte golpe. Cuando reacciono su auto se encontraba incrustado entre una camioneta y una vitrina, todo le daba vueltas y sin más quedo inconsciente en lo que quedaba de volante.

Al día siguiente, todos se encontraban preparados para continuar con las grabaciones del capítulo 100, solo hacía falta Dianna.

**Es increíble** - bufo molesta - **que ahora trabaje con grandes celebridades no significa que nos pueda dejar esperando.**

**No seas injusta Lea **- le respondió Naya enojada - **tu mejor que nadie sabes que Di es muy profesional y algo debió pasar para que no allá llegado.**

**Claro** - dijo de forma irónica - **se fue de fiesta y ahora no puede venir a trabajar.**

**A veces eres mas dramática que Rachel Berry **- replico la latina mientras los demás se mantenían en silencio - **y si andaba de fiesta ¿A ti qué? Total ni escenas con ella tienes** - dijo cruzándose de brazos

**Si, no tengo escenas** - suspiro - **menos mal, peros una falta de respeto con todos.**

**Quédate hablando mal de Di** - dijo la latina parándose de la silla - **yo iré a llamarla** - le mostro su celular - **haber qué diablos paso** - salió sin más y el silencio reino en la sala.

Una vez afuera, le marco a Dianna, 10 veces en total y no recibió respuesta alguna. Así que opto por llamar a Jason.

N: **Hola Jason**

J: **Naya**

N: ¿**Sabes algo de Dianna? No ha llegado hoy a trabajar**

J: **Naya...** - suspiro pesadamente - **mi hermana tuvo un accidente anoche**

N: **¿Qué?** - dijo en susurro

J: **Esta grave en el hospital...-** la voz de Jason se cortaba a medida que hablaba - **no saben si sobreviva, anoche entro en coma...**

Naya no pudo pronunciar una sola palabra mas, miles de emociones la abordaron, las lagrimad comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

J: **creí que debías saberlo...**- escucho que decir Jason antes de colgar la llamada.

Unos brazos la rodearon, al girarse, vio a Heather y sin que esta se lo esperara, la abrazo y comenzó a llorar. Cuando se fue calmando, le conto lo que había hablado con Jason y entre juntas decidieron que mejor no le dirían nada a Lea.


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Se puede?** - pregunto la latina al entrar en la oficina

**Sigue** - le respondió Ryan mientras cerraba la computadora

**Vengo a hablar de Dianna** - dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

**¿Ya te enteraste?** - dijo Ryan mientras cruzaba sus dedos sobre la mesa

**¿Cómo lo sabes?** - dijo la latina con algo de tristeza

**Thor llamo hace un par de horas a comunicarme el accidente** - dijo mientras se paraba de la silla - **Ian ya está al tanto y todos tienen orden de mantener en silencio la noticia** - dijo mientras miraba por la ventana - **mi pregunta es ¿Como lo supiste? Y ¿Quien más lo sabe?** - dijo girándose hacia la latina

**Llame a Jason, estaba preocupada por Di, no contestaba y no llegaba** - suspiro pesadamente - **solo lo sabe Heather**

**Perfecto** - dijo mirando de nuevo hacia la ventana - **uno de mis gustos de esta ventana es que de adentro hacia afuera se ve todo pero de afuera hacia dentro no se ve nada** - dijo concentrado en un punto vacio **- Thor evito que el accidente saliera en la emisión de la mañana, no había nadie a la hora del accidente, uno o dos testigos; pero a mas tardar en la noche saldrá, Dianna es muy conocida y esto es algo que no se puede ocultar muy fácil **- dijo mirando de nuevo a la latina - **por el momento no digas nada, sobre todo a Lea...**

**A esa no le diré nada** - interrumpió furiosa - **se la ha pasado hablando todo el rato mal de Di **

**Bien** - dijo retomando su silla en el escritorio - **dejemos que los demás se enteren por los medios de comunicación, ya veremos cuanto logra retener Thor la noticia**.

**¿Nadie puede saber?** - pregunto mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

**No** - dijo serio - **por ahora**

**¿Por ahora?**

**Si** - dijo mirándola a los ojos - **cuando se enteren del accidente no van a continuar trabajando, necesitamos avanzar lo más pronto posible porque una vez que se enteren, te aseguro que no querrán venir hasta que ella no se recupere. Toma** - le entrego un pequeño papel

**¿Qué es esto?** - dijo al observar en él una dirección

**La dirección del hospital donde esta Dianna** - respondió abriendo su computadora - **supongo que querrás ir a verla**

**¿Podre ir?** – espeto con ilusión

**Después de almuerzo** - dijo concentrado en su computadora - **Heather te puede acompañar**

**Ok **

**Ahora si me disculpas, tengo arto que hacer** - dijo señalando la puerta.

**Si claro** - dijo saliendo del despacho dirigiéndose al salón de maquillaje donde estaban Lea y Amber

¿**Puedes creer que son las 10 de la mañana y la estrellita de Hollywood no aparece?** - dijo Lea molesta mientras esperaba que Amber terminara de ser maquillada

**Alguna explicación a de haber, Dianna es muy responsable** - trato de calmarla

**¿Responsable?** - bufo molesta - **te parece responsable no presentarse a trabajar, si eso es muy responsable** - resoplo irónica.

**¿Quieres... **

**¿Qué demonios te pasa enana?** - dijo interrumpiendo la latina **- ¿A ti en qué diablos te afecta que Di no venga a trabajar? **

**En que nos hace quedar mal a todos** - espeto la morena mientras se cruzaba de brazos

**¿A ti en que mierdas te hace quedar mal?** - grito enfurecida.

**Desde que llego, se cree mejor que todos nosotros** - respondió encarando a la latina

**¿Es eso?** - bufo irónica **- ¿que ya no eres la estrella de este show? ¿Que la carrera de Dianna despego después de salir de aquí? ¿Que a ella también le ofrecieron grabar un puto Cd? ¿Es eso Lea? Le tienes envidia a Dianna** - dijo agitando los brazos mientras se intentaba calmar.

**Por supuesto que no** - dijo seria la morena - **la fama se le subió apenas salió de Glee**

**Según tu ¿Dónde diablos esta Dianna?** - dijo cruzando se de brazos.

**Cayéndose de borracha que es lo único que sabe hacer...**- se detuvo al ver como una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de la latina

**Solo espero que no te arrepientas de lo que dices** - dijo con voz apagada mientras abandonaba el lugar.

**Ok Lea a mi si me vas a decir que está pasando** - dijo Jenna mirándola fijamente.

**Y ¿Tú a qué horas llegaste?** - pregunto mientras se sentaba.

**Escuche los gritos de Naya **- dijo mientras miraba a Amber que estaba mirando al vacio - **¿Qué te pasa con Dianna?**

**Nada** - dijo secamente

**Cuando quieras hablar me buscas** - dijo saliendo del sitio.

El día continuo con más reclamos de Lea ante la ausencia de Dianna en el lugar; llegada la hora del almuerzo Naya y Heather salieron del lugar sin darle explicaciones a nadie.

**Bien chicos** - dijo Ian entrando al comedor - **aliméntense bien, tomen fuerzas que vamos con una de las tomas más largas.**

**Y ¿Naya y Heather?** - pregunto Chord al percatarse que ninguna estaba

**Ellas tienen permiso especial de Ryan para ausentarse** - respondió mientras firmaba una tabla con papeles

**Y ¿Dianna?** - pregunto ahora Kevin

**No pudo asistir; Thor llamo hace rato excusándola** - dijo dándole una mirada al grupo en general - **los espero en 15 minutos.**

**¿Qué le habrá pasado a Dianna?** - pregunto Mark mientras jugaba con el tenedor

**Una barata excusa para decir que esta borracha** - dijo Lea saliendo furiosa del comedor.

**Y ¿Estas desde cuando son enemigas?** - pregunto Harry pero ninguno supo darle razón.

En el hospital Naya preguntaba angustiada por Dianna en la recepción cuando vieron salir a Jason

**Heyyy tu **- grito Naya mientras corría para alcanzar al menor de los Agron - **desde cuando fumas?**

**Desde que mi hermana está conectada a unas maquinas para sobrevivir **- dijo dándole una calada al cigarrillo - **¿Como llegaste aquí?**

**Ryan me dio la dirección del hospital **

**Ven** - dijo botando el cigarro al suelo - **no creo que hallas venido hasta aquí para verme fumar** - dijo adentrándose de nuevo en el hospital **- mi mama está con Dianna en la habitación 706, Hola Heather** - saludo a la rubia.

**Hola Jason** - dijo abrazándolo - **aquí estoy para lo que necesiten**

**Gracias **- dijo con desgano - **ve Nay habitación 706, Heather y yo te esperamos aquí.**

La latina corrió hasta el ascensor y rápido tecleo el 7mo piso, al llegar arriba rápido busco la habitación 706, al encontrarla vio la puerta ligeramente abierta; a dentro vio a Mary sentada de espaldas obstaculizándole la vista hacia Dianna.

**Debes recuperarte..**.- decía Mary con voz apagada **- tu eres fuerte mi corderito**

**Perdón por interrumpir** - dijo la latina mientras ingresaba a la habitación que se encontraba completamente a oscuras.

**Naya cariño** - respondió Mary mirándola, la latina noto como sus ojos se encontraban rojos e hinchados - **no interrumpes **- dijo desviando su mirada hacia la rubia.

La latina se acerco lentamente hacia la cama y la imagen que vio la desgarro por dentro.

**Al fin acabamos** - espeto Mark mientras hacía tronar sus huesos

**Y la estrellita de Hollywood no apareció** - bufo molesta **- nos vemos mañana** - se marcho ya que ninguno dijo nada.

De camino a casa prendió la radio, puso su Cd favorito, mientras tarareaba su canción, no noto como su celular se alumbraba un par de veces. Al llegar a su casa, boto su bolso contra el sofá y saludo a Sheila. Prendió la tele cuando su teléfono sonó por decima vez

L: **JGroff perdón no había escuchado el teléfono **- dijo mientras preparaba un poco de ensalada.

J: **Lo lamento Lea, si a mí me dolió enterarme no sé cómo te has de sentir tu**

L: **¿De qué hablas?** - pregunto confundida

J: **¿No te has enterado?**

L: **¿Enterarme de qué?** - pregunto nerviosa

J: **Lea pon el canal 6** - la morena rápido busco el control y puso dicho canal y espero que saliera.

_"...Aun no se conocen las causas concretas del accidente ocurrido cerca de las 11 de la noche del día de ayer, los investigadores tratan de determinar que sucedió..."_

L: **¿Qué accidente?**

J: **presta atención...**

_"...las primeras hipótesis llevan a decir que el conductor se quedo sin frenos, el impacto entre los dos autos dejo muerto al acompañante del conductor de la camioneta y en estado crítico a la actriz Dianna Agron, quien según fuentes cercanas se encuentra en cuida..."_

L: **Di...Dianna** - dijo mientras gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

J: **Lo ****lamento**** Lea...**

**...**

**Gracias por los comentarios, si alguien sabe como se responden. Se los agradecería mucho que me explicaran.**


	3. Chapter 3

J: **Lea cariño ¿sigues hay?**

J: **Lea por Dios háblame **- decía desesperado más de 10 minutos esperando a que la morena le hablara - **salgo ya mismo para allá** - dijo cortando la llamada.

Jonathan busco rápidamente la maleta que tenia de reserva y salió hacia el aeropuerto. Mientras esperaba la llamada para abordar el vuelo hacia los ángeles, llamo a Jenna.

J: **Jenna cariño**

Je: **John ¿Cómo estás?**

J: **Jenna** **tengo poco tiempo puedes ir a casa de, Lea y mirar si esta bien**

J: **¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?**

J: **Vio la noticia del accidente de Dianna y dejo de responderme y yo... **

Je: **Espera** - dijo interrumpiéndolo - **¿Dianna tuvo un accidente?**

J: - suspiro **- sí, Dianna tuvo un accidente anoche, hace rato salió en las noticias y Lea las vio**

Je: **Por Dios no tenía idea** - dijo casi sollozando - **con razón falto hoy al set**

J: **¿Puedes ir a buscarla?** - dijo perdiendo ya la paciencia.

Je: **Seguro ya salgo** - dijo cortando la llamada.

La chica se abrigo, busco las llaves de su coche y salió en busca de Lea. Le mando un mensaje a Chord _"en casa de Lea en 10 minutos" _en menos de un minuto llego un "_ok_". Estaciono el auto y salió hacia la puerta.

Chord llego minutos después y al ver a Jenna golpeando con todas sus fuerzas, de una patada lograron entrar; encontraron a Lea inconsciente en mitad de la sala con el teléfono en la mano y el televisor encendido.

**Lea despierta **- la golpeaba Jenna ligeramente en la cara - **Chord trae un vaso de agua**

**Voy** - dijo corriendo hacia la cocina donde pronto encontró una taza con una ensalada semi - preparada. Saco un vaso de uno de los cajones superiores y lo lleno con agua del lavaplatos y volvió a la sala - **ten** - le entrego el vaso a Jenna y esta se lo boto encima a Lea quien de golpe abrió los ojos

**¿Están locos?** - grito tratando de levantarse - ¿**Cómo entraron aquí?**

**Derribe tu puerta** - respondió Chord apenado - **yo te pago lo de la reparación** - dijo sacando su celular para llamar a alguien que reparara la puerta.

¿**Te encuentras bien?** - le pregunto Jenna - **Jonathan me llamo todo preocupado.**

**Si...yo..**.- dijo recordando las noticias y se abalanzo con fuerza a Jenna - **Di..Di..a...nna...tu...tu...vo…un..a..acci..den...te..** - dijo llorando desconsoladamente

**Ya** - dijo con una sonrisa Chord - **en 40 minutos vienen a arreglar tu puerta… ¿Qué sucede?** - dijo preocupado al ver a la morena en ese estado.

Jenna suspiro pesadamente antes de contestar - **Dianna tuvo un accidente.**

Chord abrió los ojos sorprendido - **¿Cuándo?** - dijo en tono desesperado

**No tengo idea** - dijo acariciando el cabello de Lea - **fue lo único que me dijo Jonat….** **¿Qué haces?** - dijo viendo al rubio con el celular en la mano.

**Llamando a Naya** - dijo mientras se ponía el celular en la oreja.

**Pon...lo en al..ta...voz -** dijo Lea con voz entrecortada. El rubio le hizo caso apenas Naya le respondía la llamada

C: **¿Naya?**

N: **Hola Chord** - escucho con voz apagada a la latina.

C: **¿Tú sabes algo del accidente de Dianna?** - pregunto sin rodeos el rubio

N**: ¿Dónde estás? **- pregunto ignorando la pregunta

C: **En casa de Lea** - respondió mientras veía como la morena le hacía señas de que no lo dijera y este se encogía de hombros.

N: **Dianna tuvo un accidente anoche.**

C: **¿Ósea que si es cierto?** - dijo con los ojos aguados

N: **Sí yo** - suspiro - **me entere en la mañana cuando salí a llamar a Dianna, como no contestaba llame a Jason y él me dio la noticia.**

C: **¿Por eso te fuiste con Heather?**

N: **Sí, Ryan nos dio permiso de venir a visitar a Dianna al hospital después de la explosión** - decidió jugar un poco la latina ya que escucho un sollozo de parte Lea

C: **¿Explosión?** - pregunto mientras las otras 2 chicas miraban fijamente el celular.

N: **Si, después de que el auto envistió a Di, ella tuvo apenas tiempo de salir antes de que su carro explotara y la lanzara 5 metros contra una pared** - dijo la latina con voz melancólica mientras al fondo se oía claramente un "¿Qué?"

C: **¿Me estás hablando en serio?** - pregunto Chord al ver como Lea apretaba con fuerza sus ojos.

N: **¿Me crees capaz de jugar con algo así? **- dijo mientras sollozaba - **además el accidente de Di es culpa de Lea.**

C: **Eso no es cierto** - dijo Chord a ver como Jenna miraba a Lea con cara de explícame

N: **Lo es, ayer Dianna se fue enojada por culpa de Lea** - dijo con rabia - **si quería matarla casi lo logra, la dejo en COMA** - alzo la voz recalcando la palabra.

C: **¿Dianna está en coma?** - pregunto con angustia - **Naya respóndeme** - exigió tras el silencio de la latina

...: **Eh... Chord hablas con Jason**

C: **¿Jason? ¿Qué paso con Naya?**

J: **Se fue enojada y llorando, boto el teléfono y por eso hablo yo ahora contigo** - dijo con voz desganada.

C: **Jason que pena pero ¿Lo que nos dijo Naya es cierto?**

J: **Sí -** dijo - T**odo menos lo de la explosión eso si no paso** - dijo con una leve risita.

C: **Hay ya nos habíamos asustado** - dijo mientras Lea tomaba una gran bocanada de aire.

J: **¿Nos? ¿Quién mas esta hay? **

C: **Conmigo están Jenna y Lea**

J: **Hola chicas** - saludo el chico - **Lamento que se hayan enterado por las noticias.**

L: **¿Cómo sabes que fue por las noticiad?** - pregunto casi en susurro

J: **Thor trato de evitar que la noticia se supiera hoy temprano y muy pocas personas sabían del accidente, Ryan que fue notificado por Thor y Naya quien me llamo en la mañana.**

C: **Ya pero ¿Cuál es el estado de salud de Di?**

J: **Pasada la media noche, mi hermana entro en coma y no...** - empezó a llorar - **no saben si va a despertar...lo siento** - dijo colgando la llamada.

**En Coma** - grito Lea con voz desgarrada - **está en coma** - lloró en los brazos de Chord quien trataba de consolarla - **todo esto es mi culpa** - gritaba mientras se ahogaba en su llanto

**No es tu culpa Lea** - le decía Chord mientras la apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho

**Sí lo es** - dijo mientras trataba de calmarse - **y hoy me la pase hablando mal de ella** - rompió nuevamente en llanto - **¿Qué clase de persona soy?**

Ninguno de los 2 chicos dijo nada, dejarían que ella se desahogara hasta que se durmiera. Pasados 20 minutos, el timbre sonó. Llegaba un señor a reparar la puerta; Chord cargo a Lea hasta la habitación y salió a recibir al encargado, mientras Jenna terminaba de preparar la comida.

Pasarían la noche en casa de Lea, Chor conecto el portátil de Lea al televisor que esta tenia y comenzaron a buscar que decían de Di en las noticias.

**¿Quieres tinto?** (_café negro_) - pregunto Jenna al ver que el reloj marcaba las 2 de la mañana

**Si por favor** - respondió el rubio sin quitar la vista de la pantalla - **aquí sale lo que nos dijo Naya **

**¿Qué cosa?** - respondió desde la cocina.

**Lo de la explosión **- dijo leyendo la nota

¿**No dijo Jason que eso no paso?** - pregunto pero solo recibió un "**aja**" como respuesta - **¿Qué dicen?**

Escucha**...**_**"...testigos aseguran a ver visto el auto de Dianna Agron arder en llamas, aun no se tiene una imagen oficial sobre el accidente..."**_

**Prenda amarillista** - dijo mientras le alcanzaba el pocillo con tinto al chico.

**Si mira esto **- dijo mientras tomaba un poco - **"...**_**fuentes cercanas a Dianna Agron informan que con la actriz viajaba la también actriz Lea Michele..." **_**así o mas mentirosos** - dijo mientras cerraba la pagina.

**Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué Naya nos decía eso?** - pregunto mientras bebía de su pocillo

**Naya está enojada con Lea** - respondió Chord mirando la pantalla

**¿Por lo de hoy?** - pregunto mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

**Por lo de hoy y por lo de antes** - dijo sin prestar mucha atención

**¿Qué es lo de antes? **

**Naya está enojada con Lea porque ella no le dio el beneficio de duda a Dianna** - respondió cerrando el portátil y tomando el pocillo en sus manos.

**Tú sabes que sucedió verdad** - afirmo mirando al chico.

**Así es** - dijo terminando su café y parándose de la silla - **pero no te diré nada** - dijo al ver las intenciones de Jenna de preguntar.

El timbre sonó casi a las 3 am. Chord se asomo al visor que tenia la puerta y vio a Jonathan del otro lado.

**¿Qué haces tú acá? **- pregunto después de abrir la puerta.

**Hola Chord, Hola Jenna** - dijo entrando - **vine a ver Lea**

**Esta durmiendo** - respondió el rubio cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas

**¿Durmiendo? **

**Si, lloro hasta que se quedo dormida** - contestó Jenna - ¿**Quieres algo de beber?**

**Sí gracias, un vaso de jugo puede ser **- respondió - **¿Cómo sigue?** - dijo sentándose en la silla

**Se culpa de que Dianna esté en coma** - respondió Chord metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

**¿En coma?** - pregunto sorprendido - **Gracias Jenna** - agradeció cuando la chica le alcanzo el vaso - **¿Cómo sabes eso?**

**Bueno **- dijo Chord sentándose frente a Jonathan - **Naya lo grito por teléfono y luego Jasón lo confirmo**

**¿Jasón? ¿El hermano de Dianna? **- pregunto y como respuesta tuvo un asentimiento de parte del rubio - **valla** - dijo dándole un trago al jugo - **y ¿Qué dijo?**

**Los doctores no saben si va a despertar** - respondió el rubio mientras silenciosas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas

**Hay que ser fuertes por Lea** – decía Jonathan mientras se paraba del sofá y caminaba hacia la ventana – **cuando despierte se culpara de lo sucedido**

**Ya lo hace** – afirmo Jenna – **y Naya la culpa del accidente**

**¿Por qué?** – pregunto viendo caerlas primeras gotas de agua

**Ellas discutieron la noche del accidente** – respondió Chord

¿Naya sabe todo lo sucedido? – pregunto recostado en la pared

**Sí, Di nos conto** – dijo Chord prendiendo la televisión – **Naya quería salir a golpear a Lea aquel día.**

**Yo** – tomo una bocanada de aire – **le dije a Lea que no fuera injusta con ella, que escuchara su versión de los hechos pero ella solo se dejo guiar por las palabras de Cory**

**¿Qué tiene que ver Cory en todo esto?** – pregunto Jenna interesada.

**¿Ella sabe?**- pregunto Jonathan a Chord

**No **

**Está bien** – se acerco a la chica – **solo te diré que las cosas no son como parece** – sonrió tristemente – **iré a ver a Lea** – dijo saliendo de la habitación,

**¿Algún día me dirán que sucedió?** – pregunto Jenna con resignación

**Tal vez** - respondió el rubio mientras veía la noticia del accidente

Wow 23 comentarios en 2 capítulos. Muchas Gracias :D...espero les guste el cap :) y perdón si hay algún error ortográfico, escribo los capítulos desde el celular y al pasarlos al computador no me bota los errores, entonces mil disculpas si encuentran alguna...Lo siento muchísimo me confundí al subirlo


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenos días** - dijo Ryan entrando en el salón - **me imagino que ya sabrán de la noticia**

**Si** - respondieron todos

**Bien** - dijo cruzándose de brazos - **¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?**

**Si** - dijo Darren - **¿Cuándo te enteraste?**

**Ayer en la mañana llamo Thor **- dijo mirando a Darren - **para notificarme del accidente y Naya antes de medio día entro a mi oficina con ese motivo**

**¿Naya sabia?** - pregunto Chris

**Si** - respondió recostado en el marco - **A Naya le aviso Jason Agron**

**¿Cómo está Dianna?** - pregunto Becca

**Está en coma** - dijo sorprendiendo a todos - **las escenas de Naya, Heather y de Dianna quedan suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso**

**¿Seguiremos grabando?** - dijo Lea en un susurro

**Si, únicamente Naya y Heather tienen permiso para ausentarse del set indefinidamente por petición exclusiva de Mary Agron**

**No es justo** - replico Lea - **todos tenemos derecho de ir a visitarla **

**¿Tú?** - dijo en tono burlón - **Si mal no recuerdo ayer te la pasaste hablando mal de Dianna ¿Ahora pretendes que te deje ir a visitarla? **

**Yo...**- balbuceo Lea - **me equivoque** - dijo agachando la cabeza

**En todo caso** - dijo Ryan ignorando a Lea - **de los presentes solo Chord tiene permiso y únicamente después de almuerzo, avanzaremos en las grabaciones lo más rápido posible así que vallan a prepararse** - dijo saliendo

**¿Tienes algo que decir Lea?** - pregunto Mark

**Si **- dijo con la cabeza agachada - **mil disculpas por como trate ayer a Dianna**

**A nosotros no es a quienes debes pedirles perdón** - respondió Amber saliendo del lugar junto con Mark.

**Ella tiene razón** - dijo Harry saliendo con Kevin.

**Me detestan** - dijo Lea

**Y con justa razón Lea** - le decía Chris - **ayer actuaste de una forma nada amigable, de por si Naya ya te tenia rencor y mas con lo de ayer te lo has ganado de nuevo.**

**Lo sé** - decía cabizbaja - **vamos antes de que Ryan nos regañe.**

El día paso sin mayor contra tiempo, apenas llego la hora del almuerzo Chord salió directo para el hospital.

**Señora Agron** - saludo el rubio apenas la vio.

**Hola Chord** - respondió sin ganas

**¿Como sigue?** - pregunto sentándose a su lado

**Le están haciendo unos exámenes pero aun no es nada **seguro - respondía mientras caían unas lagrimas por sus ojos - **Naya y Heather se fueron hace casi una hora** - dijo mirando su reloj - **estuvieron toda la noche pendientes de Di**

**Si nos menciono algo Ryan** - dijo pensativo - **pero solo a mi me dio permiso de venir**

**Y ¿Lea?** - pregunto con sumo interés - **pensé que estaría aquí.**

**Si...bueno **- se rasco la cabeza - **Ryan le prohibió no venir o dio a entender eso **

**¿Por qué?**

**Veras** - dijo mirándola a los ojos para luego agachar la mirada - **Lea se ha comportado bastante mal con Di desde que llego para grabar el capitulo 100 y ayer** - suspiro profundamente - **dijo que Dianna no había ido a trabajar porque andaba borracha, discutió con Naya por eso y...**

**Familiares de Dianna Agron** - interrumpió el médico encargado

**Si dígame doctor ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hija?** - dijo parándose de la silla.

**Tiene un fuerte traumatismo cerebral** - dijo revisando una tabla **- por el momento lo más conveniente es mantenerla entubada y conectada a las maquinas para controlar su ritmo cardiaco**

**¿Cuándo en cuanto tiempo despertara? **- pregunto al borde el llanto.

**Depende** - miro al rubio y la señora - **en un accidente de estas proporciones no todos reaccionan de igual forma, unos pueden tardar 48 horas en despertar, otros 1 semana...los casos varían**

**¿Pero va a despertar?** - pregunto Chord mientras abrazaba a Mary.

**Esperamos que si** - dijo enfocando la mirada en el rubio - **como le digo, no todos reaccionan de igual forma y aunque físicamente se ve estable debamos esperar a que despierte para saber si hay algún daño.**

**¿Con daño se refiere a...?** - intervino la latina que llego corriendo a ellos.

**Que tal vez no pueda caminar de nuevo** - respondió mientras el rostro de las 4 personas se ensombrecía - **pero aun no nos adelantemos a los hechos**

_**"...Doctor Foster es requerido en el área de urgencias..."**_ se escucho el parlante en toda la sala.

**Debo irme, cualquier novedad inmediatamente se les comunicara**

**Doctor **- dijo Naya antes de que este se alejara mas - **¿Podemos verla?**

**Si, pueden entrar los 4 si gustan** - dijo mientras se retiraba.

Los chicos dieron una mirada en general a Mary y la siguieron una vez esta empezó a caminar hacia la habitación donde está su hija mayor.

Chord quien no había visto a Di, apretó los puños y las lagrimas silenciosa empezaron a caer por su rostro. Dianna estaba conectada a un respirador artificial, en su rostro se veían las cicatrices del accidente, en sus brazos habían cantidad de agujas perforando su piel, al rededor de su cama, varios monitores revisaban las pulsaciones.

**Ser fuertes por Lea, si claro** - dijo en un susurro que solo Heather escucho.

**¿Qué dices? **

**Anoche** - dijo captando la atención de Mary, Naya y Jason que ingresaba en la habitación **- Jonathan llego de Nueva York y...**- estrello su puño contra la pared - **a Jenna y a mí nos dijo que debíamos ser fuertes por Lea** - dijo nuevamente golpeando la pared.

**¿Fuertes por Lea?** - pregunto Heather enojada - **¿Acaso Lea es la que está en coma? ¿Acaso Lea le ha importado algo? No...**- grito con desesperación - **ni siquiera dejo que Di le diera su versión de los hechos, solo se quedo con la versión para nada correcta de Cory, desde entonces no ha hecho más que recriminarla y ahora pretenden que sean fuertes por ella** - bufo molesta - **por favor **

Todos quedaron en completo silencio si bien era cierto lo que decía Heather ninguno esperaba que la bailarina explotara de esa forma

**¿Alguna novedad respecto a eso?** - pregunto la matriarca de los Agron.

**Lea es una hipócrita** - bufo Naya mientras acariciaba con cuidado el rostro de la rubia.

**¿Por lo que me dijiste hace rato Chord? **

**Si señora, hoy se disculpo pero Amber le dijo que no era con nosotros con quien debía disculparse** - respondió cruzado de brazos.

**Al parecer el único idiota que cree en Lea es Jonathan** - dijo la latina

**Si **- respondió Chord - **siempre será así**

**Jonathan… ¿Es el chico gay de nueva York?** - pregunto Jason

**Si** - respondieron los 3

**¿Heather estas bien?** - pregunto Mary al ver la rubia apretar los puños.

**Lea me está marcando** - dijo apretando los dientes

**Contesta **- le dijo la madre de su amiga

**¿Segura?**

**Sabes cuélgale** - dijo sacando su propio teléfono -** yo le marcare**

**Pero mama...**

**Pero nada Jason** - interrumpió al chico - **pendientes de Di** - dijo saliendo mientras marcaba el número de la morena.

M: **Lea** - dijo apenas contesto después de 3 tonos.

L: **Si ¿Con quién hablo?**

M: **Con Mary cariño... ¿Lea sigues hay?** - pregunto después de que la morena quedara en silencio por varios minutos

L: **Eh...si...sii aquí estoy**

M: **¿Por qué no has venido?** - pregunto directamente mientras caminaba de un lado al otro por el pasillo.

L: **Yo... Eh... No me he comportado bien con su hija**

M: **si me contaron lo que dijiste ayer de mi hija **

L: **yo...**- respondió aguantando el llanto

M: **Te espero en 2 horas en la cafetería del hospital debemos hablar de ciertos temas **

L: **Si señora...ehh..**

M: **¿Si?**

L: **¿En qué hospital esta Dianna?**

M: **Le** **diré a Jason que te mande un sms con la dirección ¿De acuerdo?**

L: **Si yo... ¿Como esta?** - dijo en un susurro

M: **Te espero aquí Lea** - dijo cortando la llamada

**¿Quién era? **

**La madre de Dianna** - respondió la morena cabizbaja

**La madre de Dianna** - pregunto Chris sorprendido - **y ¿Qué te dijo?**

**Que me espera en el hospital en 2 horas** - dijo suspirando pesadamente - **¿Crees que me odie?**

**No lo creo** - respondió el chico abrazándola - **si te odiara no te llamaría.**

**Lo sé solo...**- fue interrumpida por un mensaje

**¿De quién es?**

**De Jason** - dijo mirando el teléfono - **me envió la dirección del hospital donde se encuentra Dianna**

**Tranquila** - dijo abrazándola mientras esta ocultaba su cabeza en el cuello del chico.

**Ya se lo mande** - dijo Jason bastante molesto - **¿Qué tienes que hablar con ella?**

**Cosas mías** - dijo mirando fijamente a Di - **te amo mi corderito, despierta pronto** - dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

**¿Qué pensara Di? ¿Estará soñando?** - dijo Heather captando la atención de los 3 chicos que se miraron entre ellos sin saber que decir

...

Valla me tienen gratamente sorprendida con la acogida que ha tenido la historia, si algo no les gusta me lo pueden decir con confianza (: veo que varios se sienten identificados con Jenna jejejejej pero ya pronto sabrán que ha sucedido. Espero les guste el capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Una semana Lea, tuvo que pasar una semana para que vinieras **- dijo una voz a espaldas de Lea

**Señora Agron** - dijo parándose de la silla

**Siéntate** - dijo tomando haciendo en la silla frente a la de Lea - **eh de advertirte que Jason, Naya y Heather están aquí por si llegan a salir de la nada ¿Ok?**

**Ok **- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

**Bueno ahora si a lo que nos concierne... ¿Quieres un café?** - pregunto mientras miraba hacia el mostrador

**Eh...si gracias** - dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza y esperaba que regresara con ambos cafés.

**Toma...- le entrego después de varios minutos** - con leche de soja

**Gracias **- dijo mientras lo probaba - **esta bueno**

**Voy hacer directa Lea ¿Porque no habías venido?** - pregunto con el vaso en sus manos.

**Yo...bueno...su hija y yo andamos bastante distanciadas últimamente **- dijo en un susurro

**¿Y esos es motivo para que no vengas a verla? **- pregunto seria

**No señora, lo que pasa es que ella y yo discutimos la noche del accidente y...**- agacho la cabeza

**No es tu culpa** - dijo tomándola de la mano - **Di me dio su versión de lo que paso entre ustedes y me gustaría saber tu versión...en otra ocasión** - se apresuro a decir al ver la intención de hablar de la morena - **se que ustedes se aman, hace mucho que no veía un amor tan puro como el que ustedes 2 **

**¿Como esta?** - preguntó después de un rato de silencio

**Está en coma **- respondió con la voz cortada - **deben esperar que despierte para hacerle unos exámenes para saber si volverá a caminar - unas gruesas lagrimas bajaban por os rostros de ambas mujeres **

**Yo lo lamento mucho** - dijo enterrando su cara en sus manos

**Lea no es tu culpa** - decía mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la morena.

**Si no hubiéramos discutido, ella no estaría enojada a la hora de conducir y esto no habría pasado.**

**Lea escúchame, no fue tu culpa, los accidentes son eso accidentes** - decía mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de la morena - **tú no tienes la culpa de que eso sucediera, nadie la tiene...bueno tal vez el conductor de la camioneta**

**Yo...**

**Ven vamos** - dijo tomando jalando a la chica

**¿A dónde?** - pregunto un poco desorientada

**A ver a Di** - dijo mientras emprendía el camino por el pasillo - **Lea** - se detuvo y observo de frente a la morena - **no te diré que cuando Di despierte todo será un cuento de hadas porque ambas sabemos el carácter que tiene mi hija** - suspiro - **pero debes estar ahí para ella, como te dije se la versión de los hechos según Dianna y algo que no te voy a perdonar tan fácilmente señorita** - dijo mirándola a los ojos - **es que me hallas devuelto a mi hija tan rota** - dijo demostrándole su decepción - **ahora entra en ese cuarto y enfréntala así ella no este consiente.**

Sin decir nada mas Lea entro so cuarto donde estaba Dianna en compañía de los 3 chicos que al verla inmediatamente obstaculizaron su vista.

**¿Qué haces aquí?** - pregunto Naya empujándola - **te cansaste de tratar mal a Di en el set y ahora vienes a burlarte de ella aquí **

**Lárgate Lea** - le dijo la rubia más alta.

**Yo...quiero saber cómo esta** - dijo enfrentando a la latina

**No seas hipócrita Lea, a ti no te importa que pueda pasar con Dianna** - decía mientras seguía empujándola

**Bueno ya vasta** - dijo Mary desde la puerta - **ustedes 3 afuera**

**Pero mama no podemos dejar a Di con esta...**- dijo mirando despectivamente a Lea

**¿Con esta qué? **- le respondió Lea altaneramente

**Bueno ya fue suficiente** - replico al ver las intenciones de su hijo - **afuera ¡AHORA!**

Sin decir nada más los chicos abandonaron la habitación únicamente dejando a Lea y a Mary

**Hola Lady Di** - dijo con voz cortada mientras le tomaba la mano - **perdóname por todo lo malo que te he hecho...**

**Lea cariño** - dijo interrumpiéndola - **estaré afuera.**

**Gracias **- susurro mientras escuchaba la puerta cerrarse - **mi Lady te extraño mucho, se que estos días me he comportado como una estúpida pero era porque no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tu presencia** - decía mientras agachaba la cabeza y continuaba llorando - **extraño nuestras tardes de cine, nuestros juegos en el apartamento, nos extraño a las 2** - apretó la mano de la rubia - **se que cometí el error de no escucharte, de no dejarte hablar cuando sucedió todo y en parte es mi culpa...pero...dime ¿Qué habrías hecho tu?** - siguió con la cabeza agachada cuando sintió frio en su mano, al alzar la vista vio a Dianna mirándola con rencor mientras se sobaba la mano

**Di** - fue lo único que pudo decir mientras oprimía el botón para llamar a una enfermera - **estaré aquí contigo** - dijo con una sonrisa que se borro cuando la rubia giro los ojos - **¿Quieres que me valla?** - pregunto mientras la rubia la ignoraba - **está bien, estaré afuera** - como respuesta la rubia se miro las uñas como si nadie más se encontrara en la habitación con ella, en ese momento entro el doctor Foster acompañado de unas enfermeras que miraban con adoración a Di ocasionado que Lea frunciera el ceño.

**¿Qué sucedió?** - le pregunto mientras revisaba los signos vitales de la rubia

**Le estaba hablando y cuando me di cuenta había despertado** - dijo buscando conectar su mirada con la de la rubia pero esta estaba más entretenida mirando a la enfermera de ojos azules que estaba a su lado causando más enojo en la morena

**Espera afuera** - le dijo el doctor mientras la sacaba de hay

**¿Qué paso Lea?** - pregunto Mary con voz angustiada

**Sabía que era mala idea dejarte con Di, intentaste matarla ¿verdad?** - le dijo la latina mientras la tomaba por la blusa

**No, como crees** - dijo soltándose del agarre - **Dianna despertó** - dijo causando la alegría de las otras 4 personas

**¿Cómo fue?** - pregunto su ex- suegra con lagrimas los ojos

**Bueno...**- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos - **yo estaba haciendo lo que usted me dijo, le dije que la extrañaba mucho, que nos extrañaba a las 2 juntas...bueno en fin** - dijo al ver la cara de disgusto de los 3 muchachos - **el caso es que..**.- suspiro profundamente - **hice una pregunta al aire y ella retiro su mano de la mía y me miro dolida...**

**Señora Agron venga conmigo** - fue interrumpida por el doctor Foster quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Claro** - dijo entrando en la habitación donde ya habían des entubado a su hija y esta la miraba con una sonrisa triste - **mi amor estas bien** - dijo abrazándola con cuidado

**Si mama** - dijo con los ojos apagados

**¿Qué sucede mi corderito?** - pregunto preocupada mientras le tomaba la mano

**Estoy cansada... ¿Qué hace Lea aquí?** - dijo apretando con fuerza el agarre

**¿Escuchaste todo lo que dijo?** - pregunto asombrada

**Escuche que dijo "se que cometí el error de no escucharte, de no dejarte hablar cuando sucedió todo y en parte es mi culpa...pero...dime ¿Qué habrías hecho tu?" **- dijo mientras unas lagrimas descendían por su rostro - **es tarde mama, 2 años tarde**

**Nunca es tarde hija** - dijo limpiando su mejilla

**Si lo es** - dijo con rabia - **ahora estoy con Nick**

**Di...**

**Quiero descansar mama** - dijo interrumpiendo su madre - **antes de que sal**gas - dijo antes de quedarse sola - **podrías decirle a Naya que venga un momento y por favor que Lea se valla y no vuelva por aquí**

**Claro hija** - dijo saliendo de la habitación y avisándole a la latina que la necesitaban

**Hola rubia** - dijo una vez estuvo dentro de la habitación - nos metiste un fuerte susto - dijo abrazándola con cuidado

**Si yo también** - dijo recordando que no podía mover mucho sus piernas - **en fin...quiero preguntarte algo**

**Claro lo que gustes rubia **- dijo tomando asiento

**Que dijo Lea de mí en estos días y quiero la verdad y sé que mi mama no me la dirá** - dijo al ver la cara de la latina y supo que lo que esta le diría no era para nada bueno. – **mejor no me digas ya lo dijiste todo con la mirada.**

**Yo…**

**Tranquila Nay** – dijo dejándose caer en la almohada – **¿Quién mas ha venido?**

**Chord, Heather, Harry y Mark; los demás te mandan sus saludes y cada 2 horas llaman a preguntar como sigues** – dijo son una media sonrisa

**Genial** – dijo cerrando los ojos

**¿Cómo te sientes?**

**Cansada** – dijo abriendo nuevamente los ojos

**¿Recuerdas algo?**

**No y la verdad me duele la cabeza** – dijo frotándose las sienes – **que despertara y lo primero que viera fuera a Lea me ha dejado con migraña**

**Tu madre insistió en que la dejáramos** – dijo preocupada - **¿Todo bien Di?... ¿Di?** – dijo al ver que la rubia cerraba los ojos y la maquina empezaba hacer ruidos extraños – **Doctor, Doctor** – gritaba angustiada cuando vio que el doctor Foster ingresaba con varias enfermeras

**¿Qué sucedió?** – dijo tomándole la presión

**No se estábamos hablando y dijo que tenía una fuerte migraña y así quedo** – dijo viendo a su amiga que se encontraba siendo revisada por las enfermeras

**De acuerdo** – dijo anotando algo en su planilla – **enfermera alísteme la sala de radiografías le realizaremos un tac en la cabeza para descartar cualquier lesión ahora que se encuentra consciente y por precaución colóquele un respirador**

**¿Estará bien?** – pregunto la latina con lagrimas en los ojos

**Esperemos que si **– dijo cerrando la planilla – **alisten la paciente que en 10 minutos la trasladamos hacerle los exámenes.**

…

_Wow 47 comentarios en 4 capítulos, muchas gracias. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo y espero les guste. Nos leemos esta semana._


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Qué crees que pase de ahora en adelante? **

**No lo se Lea **

**2 años Chris, han sido 2 años tarde** - dijo agarrándose la cabeza

**¿Pero por culpa de quien?**

**Si ya sé que es mía, cuando vino a grabar "I Do" intento hablar conmigo** - dijo sollozando - **y yo no quise escucharla me quede con lo que Cory me dijo, la trate horrible ese día**

**Todos cometemos errores Lea **

**Sí, pero el mío me hizo perder el amor de mi vida **

**No todo está perdido** - dijo tomándola por los hombros - **Ya verás que todo volverá a ser como antes**

**¿Tú crees? **

**Estoy seguro **

**Con cuerdo con Chris** - dijo Jonathan - **es más que obvio que en este momento la mitad del cast te detesta pero tú debes demostrarles a todos de que estas hecha y demostrarle a Dianna que aun la amas **

**¿Una pregunta?** - dijo Chris alzando la mano - **¿Dejaras que Dianna te de su versión de los hechos?**

**Si...yo...en ese momento me pareció todo cierto lo que me dijo Cory pero...**- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos - **hay algo que ahora no me concuerda**

**Me quieren decir ¿Qué es lo que Cory dijo que Dianna dijo?** - pregunto alterada Jenna - **Chord lo sabe, Naya lo sabe, Heather lo sabe...ustedes 2 lo saben** - dijo señalando a los 2 chicos - **yo quiero saber** - dijo cruzándose de brazos

**Cory le dijo a Lea que Dianna había dicho que solo había estado con ella por una apuesta, por...**

**En pocas palabras** - dijo Chris interrumpiendo a Jonh - **Cory dijo que Dianna había estado jugando con Lea desde el principio y que la relación que ellas tenían le causaba asco a la rubia y aquí mi amiga **- dijo señalando a la morena - **no dejo que Dianna le explicara qué era lo que en verdad había dicho y la trato de...bueno...de que no la trato**

**¿Insultaste a la rubia?** - pregunto asombrada Jenna - **¿Y no dejaste que te explicara?**

**Yo creí que lo que Cory me decía era cierto** - dijo enterrando su cara en las manos.

**¿Creías? Eso no se lo cree nadie Lea** - dijo enojada Jenna - **solo había que ver cómo te miraba Dianna para saber lo mucho que te amaba. ¿Cómo diablos iba a ser una apuesta?**

**No solo eso** - interrumpió Jonathan - **Lea creyó que en serio Dianna le había mentido de esa forma y la manera en que "lo había demostrado" fue cuando salió con el ingles**

**¿El inglés? ¿Alex Pettyfer? **

**Si ese mismo** - dijo Jonh - Cory **le dijo a Lea que la relación de Alex y Dianna era real**

**Eso es basura** - dijo Jenna mirando a Lea - **tu sabias que eso era un PR para promocionar la dichosa película, Dianna te lo explico, Thor te lo explico y aunque Alex si estuvo detrás de Dianna nunca le puso cuidado**

**Si y aun así ella creyó eso** - dijo John - **por las fotos donde salen besándose que el la tiene alzada**

¿**En serio Lea?** - pregunto enfadada Jenna - **¿Y aun lo sigues creyendo?**

**No, yo...yo ya ni sé que pensar** - dijo suspirando - **solo quiero arreglar las cosas con Lady Di, en estos 2 años nos... Bueno la he tratado mal **- se corrigió ante la mirada severa de Jonathan - **y se que primero debí hablar con ella.**

**Claro que debiste hablar con ella, Dianna era tu novia y tu le creíste a Cory** - dijo Jonathan dando un manotazo - **y para el colmo cada vez que Dianna se te intento acercar la seguías atacando.**

**Lo que yo no entiendo **- dijo ganándose la atención de los 3 chicos - **es porque Cory diría algo así**

**Ese es un buen punto** - dijo Chris tomándose la barbilla

**Piénsenlo...Cory y Dianna eran prácticamente hermanos y que Cory dijera eso no tiene mucho sentido** - dijo Jenna mirando a Lea

**Detrás de todo este asunto hay alguien** - dijo Jonathan **- y estoy segurísimo de que Naya sabe de quién se trata.**

**Eso no importa ayúdenme a recuperar a Dianna** - dijo en tono suplicante la morena - **me es mas difícil ahora que está con el australiano ese**

**¿Nick?** - pregunto Jonathan con una sonrisa

**Si... ¿Y porque sonríes? ¿Qué tanta gracia te causa?** - dijo enojada

**Por Dios Lea** - dijo soltando una carcajada - **Nick esta de novio con Theo...tu ex **

**¿Qué?** - dijeron asombrados los 3 chicos

**Theo y Nick salen desde hace medio año y según me conto Theo** - dijo sentándose - **el busco a Dianna hace un par de meses para proponerle un PR con Nick para que este se diera a conocer y pudiera tener más reconocimiento de sus restaurantes y Dianna accedió por eso ahora Dianna sale con el pitufo como le dicen los fans** - dijo riendo - **pero el sale es con Theo**

**¿Hace cuanto lo sabes? **- dijo Chris sorprendido

**Desde que iniciaron la farsa** - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - **es mas ese día me encontré con la rubia.**

**¿Ósea que Dianna está soltera?** - dijo Lea con una sonrisa - **¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?** – dijo golpeándolo en el hombro

**Que querías que te dijera si no querías saber nada de Dianna** – respondió rodando los ojos –** y si Di esta soltera**

**Entonces a trabajar amigos míos** - dijo Chris - **inicia el proyecto "El regreso de las Achele"**

**¿Cómo te sientes? **

**Ya mejor, aun no me han dicho que ha salido en los resultados**

**No te preocupes Di ya verás que todo saldrá bien** - dijo tomándole la mano

**Gracias Nick. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Theo?**

**Bien, le propondré matrimonio **- dijo el chico con una sonrisa

**Eso es genial. Felicitaciones**

**Si...yo quería hablar de eso contigo** - dijo rascándose la cabeza - **con Theo llegamos a la conclusión que es mejor que dejemos hasta aquí nuestro romance**

**¿Me estas dejando? **- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

**Si** - dijo serio para luego reír - **no saldremos diciendo que somos gays ninguno de los 2 es tan reconocido pero creemos que por el bien de la relación es que tú y yo cortemos **

**¿Seguiremos siendo amigos? **

**Claro que si rubia** - dijo abrazándola - **bueno cariño me voy** - dijo levantándose - **mi romeo me espera y por lo que he visto las enfermeras están bastante "amigables" contigo**

**Ehhh algo así **- dijo sonrojándose

**Dianna**

**Nick**

**Que graciosa** - dijo enseñándole la lengua -** Dime**

**Hay una** - dijo jugando con la manguera que tenía en su brazo - **se llama Jade, es de ojos azules** - dijo moviendo las cejas causando la risa del otro chico.

**Okay** - dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza - **cuando sean algo me avisas**

**Claro** - dijo rodando los ojos - **oye...emm...por el momento mantengamos en secreto nuestro "rompimiento"** - dijo haciendo el gesto del señor Burns cuando dice "excelente"

**Seguro cuídate mucho** - dijo riendo mientras abandonaba la habitación

**¿Ya se fue tu novio?** - pregunto su mama entrando en la habitación

**Si mama** - respondió pues Mary no sabía del montaje que tenían - **¿Ya sabes que tengo? **

**No me ha dicho nada el doctor Foster corderito** - dijo acariciándole el rostro - **pero ya verás que no es nada grave**

**Esperemos que no** - dijo susurrando mientras veía como entraba la enfermera de ojos azules en la habitación

**Buenas tardes** - saludo educadamente - **¿Cómo está la paciente mas linda de todo el hospital?** - pregunto ganándose una sonrisa de Di y una mirada severa de Mary - vamos a cambiarte el suero por otro

**¿No me lo puedes quitar ya? **- pregunto con una mueca

**No son ordenes del doctor Foster, lo siento **- dijo sonriéndole mientras Mary miraba el comportamiento de ambas

**Bueno será, no quiero que te metas en problemas **- dijo guiñándole el ojo mientras sonreía

**Por ti lo haría** - dijo devolviéndole el coqueteo - **bueno, en un rato regreso a ver como sigues** - dijo saliendo de la habitación

**¿Y eso que fue?** - dijo Mary mirándola fijamente

**Nada** - se hizo la desentendida

**Coqueteaste con ella Dianna**

**Bueno...puede que sí** - dijo riendo - **no tiene nada de malo**

**Claro que no** - dijo también riendo - **¿Pero coqueteas teniendo novio?**

**Eh...yo...Nick y yo terminamos hace rato **

**Terminaron hace menos de una hora y tu ya estas coqueteando que rápido se te paso el despecho** - dijo intentando sonar seria

**Me recompongo rápido **- dijo riendo

**¿Segura?**

**No empecemos con ese tema mama** - dijo cruzándose de brazos haciendo puchero

**Está bien** - dijo alzando sus manos en forma de rendición mientras reía por la actitud infantil de su hija

**Qué lindo puchero rubia** - dijo entrando la latina - **ya llego por quien llorabas** - dijo causando la risa de las 2 mujeres

**Yo las dejo** - dijo Mary - **estaré en la cafetería** - dijo saliendo de la habitación

**¿Qué tienes hay?** - dijo mirando una bolsa que tenia la latina

**Regalos**

**¿Regalos? De quien** - pregunto intrigada

**Para ti del Cast **- dijo ganándose una sonrisa de Di

**¿Qué es?** - dijo tratando de sentarse

**Este es de Kevin **- dijo sacando un perro de peluche

**Qué lindo** - dijo abrazando el peluche - **y huele a fresas** - dijo causando la risa de la latina

**Este es de Mark** - le entrego una caja de chocolates suizos - **este de Amber** - un muñeco que mueve la cabeza para todos lados - **este es de Harry** - le entrego una foto de todo el cast (menos Lea) con un letrero que decía recupérate pronto

**Qué hermoso** - dijo limpiándose una lagrima rebelde

**Si, muy tierno** - dijo sarcásticamente ganándose un manoteo de Dianna - **este es de Chris **- le entrego unas flores artificiales - **este de Darren -** le entrego un pequeño mp3

**Oww recuérdame agradecerle a Darren con un fuerte abrazo**

**Seguro **- dijo riendo

**Se puede** - dijo alguien golpeando la puerta

**Siga** - dijo Dianna prendiendo el mp3

**Hola Kitty**- dijo con una sonrisa - **Hola Nay**

**Jess **- dijo emocionada - **ven ven** - dijo ganándose la risa de las 2 chicas

**Abrazo** - dijo lanzándosele encima - **¿Cómo estás?** - pregunto después de que la soltó

**Bien, debo estar aquí un mes **- dijo arrugando la frente - **¿Qué tienes hay?** - dijo señalando un paquete

Pero que curiosa es esta mujer - dijo mientras Naya reía - **regalos de Ashley, Taylor y Teresa**

**¿Teresa? **- pregunto la latina

**Si, Teresa Palmer** - respondió la otra rubia

**¿La que sale contigo en la película del inglés?** - pregunto a la rubia

**Sip, nos hicimos buenas amigas en las grabaciones** - dijo mirando los regalos

**Valla **

**¿Qué?** - preguntaron ambas mujeres

**No nada nada** - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa -** Teresa Palmer...**- dijo en un susurro mientras veía como Jess asentía. Ambas sabían que no sería la última vez que supieran de Teresa Palmer.

...

Aquí les dejo otro humilde capitulo. Gracias por los comentarios :) les dejo mi pin por si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia (2B5BBA60)


	7. Chapter 7

**Toma aquí tienes el Iphone que pediste** - le entrego la latina

**Gracias Nay** - dijo encendiéndolo

**Ya están todos tus números guardados **

**Gracias** - respondió la rubia mientras escribía un mensaje

**¿Qué haces? **

**Le mando un mensaje a Teresa** - dijo mirándola por unos segundos - **quiero darle las gracias**

**¿Tienes algo con ella?**

**No **- dijo riéndose mientras bloqueaba el celular - **pero ella si quiere conmigo**

¿**Y lo dices así de tranquila? **- dijo sorprendida

**Pues si** - dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras se escribía con Teresa.

**Valla...-** suspiro mientras se sentaba - **¿Algo nuevo que compartir con el grupo?**

**Nop **- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza sin dejar de escribir.

**¿Qué harás con Lea?**

**¿Hare de qué?** - pregunto seria

**No pueden seguir así por siempre** - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

**Lo sé** - dijo soltando el celular mientras miraba a su amiga - **pero, tú misma te diste cuenta que intente acercarme a ella, hablar con ella, explicarle la situación y ella no me dejo hablar. **

**Demuéstrale que tú no eres como ella**

**¿A qué te refieres?** - pregunto alzando su ceja

**Demuéstrale que tu si pudiste pasar hoja, es mas pudiste cambiar de libro **- dijo la latina con una sonrisa traviesa - **coge tu teléfono tengo una idea...**

* * *

><p>¿<strong>Todo bien Lea?<strong> - pregunto Chris al verla perdida en el celular.

**Si...si solo que... **- suspiro pesadamente - **Mira esto** - dijo entregándole el teléfono al chico.

_**" DiannaAgron: Gracias por los buenos deseos, ya recuperándome satisfactoriamente. Gracias chicos Msleamichele Nayarivera Chordoverstreet Chriscolfer"**_

**Oh mi Dios** - dijo el chico saltando - **te menciono Lea, te menciono** - dijo dándole un abrazo pero **se freno cuando vio que la chica estaba triste - ¿Qué pasa?**

**Mira** el otro tweet - dijo cubriéndose la cara mientras el chico hacia caso.

_**" DiannaAgron: heyy! Gracias por el regalo en verdad me encanto Tez_palmer espero verte pronto, un beso."**_

**Lea solo es un tweet** - dijo mirándola

**Ellas trabajaron juntas con Pettyfer** - dijo mientras una lágrima rebelde bajaba por su rostro - **cuando fui a visitarla, ellas se llevaban muy bien.**

**Son solo amigas Lea **- dijo acomodándose a su lado.

**Busca en google** - dijo señalándole en teléfono - **Teresa Palmer y Dianna Agron y mira las fotos de la premier de "I'm the number four"** - sollozo mientras Chris miraba las imágenes.

**Lea **- dijo abrazándola por los hombros - **solo son amigas**

**Así empezamos nosotras **- dijo abrazándose a si misma

**Es diferente Lea, contigo la rubia tuvo química instantánea con ella** - señalo la foto - **no, solo fueron compañeras de set**.

**Pero ahora son amigas **

**¿Y qué?** - dijo abrazándola - **nuestro plan para juntarte de nuevo con Di**

**¿Qué hago Chris? **

**Primero** - dijo devolviéndole el teléfono con una sonrisa - **responde ese tweet. Y segundo – **dijo al verla respondiendo el tweet** – alístate que hoy visitaras a tu amada rubia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Si llego a saber que me cambiabas por Teresa, ni abría venido rubia <strong>- dijo riendo la latina.

**Lo siento** - dijo con media sonrisa, cuando su teléfono sonó notificándole una notificación de twitter.

**Las achele fans están locas con que nombraras a Lea **- dijo Naya con el teléfono en la mano - **tus fans son realmente...-** se detuvo al ver la cara de su amiga - **¿Qué paso?**

**Lea respondió el tweet** - dijo mirando el teléfono.

_**" Msleamichele: DiannaAgron Siempre apoyándote en las buenas y en las malas mi Lady Di"**_

**¿Qué harás? **- pregunto con cuidado la latina.

**Nada, este accidente me dejo una enseñanza Nay y a Lea la adoro siempre la voy a adorar pero eso hora de mirar otros horizontes** - dijo mientras respondía un whatsapp de Teresa con una sonrisa.

**¿Pretendes darle celos a Lea con Teresa?**

**No, pretendo darme una segunda oportunidad en el amor, y no hablo de montajes, ni de romances por contrato ni de nada de eso** – dijo mirando seria a Naya – **y respecto a Lea…**- suspiro pesadamente – **Lea solo será una compañera mas de trabajo, además no es como si volviera a Glee, son solo dos episodios **– dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

**Entonces ¿la trataras normal? **

**Si, como a cualquiera del set **– dijo restándole importancia – **me canse de esconderme Nay, la vida es demasiado corta como para vivir pensando en el "¿Qué dirán?"**

**¿Saldrás del closet?**

**Todo a su debido tiempo Nay, no hay prisa alguna **– dijo sonriéndole – **quiero vivir, quiero experimentar nuevas emociones… no sé si me captas** – dijo al ver la cara de confusión de la latina.

**No mucho la verdad** – dijo riendo

**Quiero disfrutar de la vida Nay, que sea una persona famosa no quiere decir que no pueda divertirme como se debe** – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza – **si quiero emborracharme lo hare, se acabo eso de que ¿Y si se enojan? ¿Y si no es lo correcto? Ya no mas Nay, es mi vida y yo veré como la vivo** – dijo riendo – **seré yo quien cometa los errores nadie más y las consecuencias de ellos serán para mí.**

**Hay rubia loca** – dijo negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía

**Y tú ¿Cómo vas con lo de HeMo?** – dijo colocando el teléfono en la mesita al lado de la camilla

**Quiere que conozca al niño** – dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello – **estuve leyendo las escenas de Santana y Britt y se tiene que besar Di **– dijo parándose del sofá mientras caminaba de lado a lado – **no sé cómo reaccionare al volver a sentir sus labios contra los míos.**

**Debes hablar eso con Heather **

**Y ¿Qué quieres que le diga? ¡Hola Heather! Sé que no hemos tenido mucho contacto pero cuando tu personaje Britt bese a Santana, no será Santana quien te bese si no yo** – dijo señalándose a sí misma.

**No seas idiota** – dijo riéndose – **obvio que no le dirás así, solo trata de pensar en cosas mmm…**- pensó por un momento – **menos agradables**

**¿Menos agradables?** – pregunto frunciendo el ceño

**Si, no se imagina que estas besando a Big Sean **– dijo riendo al ver la cara de la latina.

**Idiota** – dijo lanzándole un pequeño papelito – **debo irme, tengo que grabar una escena con HeMo y tus escenas han quedado aplazadas hasta nuevo avis**o.

**Gracias…**-susurro una ve quedo sola en la habitación **- ¿Qué haré contigo Lea? ¿Qué haré contigo?**

* * *

><p><strong>Siento la demora. Se que es corto el cap pero es para que sepan que no abandonare la historia, lo que sucedió es que me entretuve en el desarrollo de un nuevo "Faberry" y sin querer descuide este, pero ya me pondré al corte con ella. Espero les guste.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**- Y entonces ¿que te ha dicho el doctor?**

**- Nada, aun no me dan una razón sobre los exámenes** - respondió jugando con el control de la camilla.

**- Animo rubia **

**- Si** - dejo quieto el control - **¿Cómo va tu embarazado Te?**

**- Bien ya tengo 3 meses **- respondió sonriente mientras acariciaba su aun plano vientre - **estamos felices de que...**- fue interrumpida por la entrada de la enfermera, que hacia una revisión de rutina mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la rubia - **¿Ella te gusta? - pregunto una vez salió la enferma**

**- ¿Que? Pero que dices **

**- Lo pregunto Di porque tenías cara de idiota mientras ella estaba te "revisaba"** - sonrió divertida al ver como la rubia se ruborizaba - **no te preocupes, ya es hora de que avances.**

**- Hablando de avances** - dijo acomodándose bien **- le dije a Nay que tu querías algo conmigo** - se ruborizo al ver como Teresa abría los ojos asombrada.

**- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?** - pregunto divertida, no le desagrado la idea, en una época había sentido algo especial por Dianna pero esta solo le ofreció su amistad, ya que andaba en pleno romance con la morena.

**- Quería ver como reaccionaba **- se encogió de hombros -** pero pues solo hablamos de que es hora de avanzar...**- se detuvo al ver que abrían de nuevo la puerta, Teresa vio que era Lea así que rápidamente cogió la mano de Di.

**- ¿Dianna?** - pregunto temerosa al ver que la rubia no estaba sola, no pudo evitar ver que estaban tomadas de la mano, mas no vio la mirada traviesa de Teresa.

**- ¡Hola Lee!** - saludo normal a la morena - **¿Cómo estás?** - dijo sonriente algo que descoloco por completo a la morena.

**- Hola Lea** - saludo Teresa - **bueno yo las dejo, tengo que ir al set** - recogió sus cosas - **te veo luego cariño** - le dio un beso en los labios, mientras Lea no creía lo que veía - **te quiero, adiós Lea** - salió de la habitación dejando un ambiente enrarecido en aquella habitación.

**- Eh...yo** - intento hablar la morena pero aun no lograba hilar una frase completa, ver ese beso la tenía mal, muy mal.

**- Lea estas bien? **- pregunto al ver la morena pálida - **siéntate en aquella silla** - trato de jalarla desde la camilla al ver que esta no se movía. Cuando logro sentarla su IPhone sonó.

_**"Aprovecha el beso que te di y hazle sentir muchos celos. Hay que saber mover las fichas ya que aún nadie sabe de mi embarazo. Te quiero, Teresa" **_

Sin querer sonrió ante el mensaje de su amiga, sonrisa que se borró al ver los ojos brillosos de Lea.

**- ¿Tienes algo con ella?** - pregunto directamente

Dianna pensó un momento la respuesta, si bien no pensaba volver con Lea, no era mala idea hacerle dar un poquito de celos, no más un poquito.

**- Aun no** - sonrió al ver la cara contrariada de Lea - **somos algo así como amigas con derechos.**

**- ¿Por qué?** - pregunto con dolor aunque trato de ocultarlo **- digo si se gustan porque no ser pareja de una vez?**

**- Porque me gusta alguien **- se recostó en la almohada

**- Y ella te corresponde? **- pregunto con algo de ilusión pensando que era ella.

**- Puede ser** - sonrió con los ojos cerrados - **me encantan sus ojos azules** - esto último rompió por dentro a Lea, no solo Di la estaba tratando como si nada hubiera pasado, si no que además le contaba de sus nuevos gustos, eso sí que le dolía.

**- Ha ya...-** trago saliva - **espero que algo pase**

**- Si igual yo** - sonrió - **bueno y dime a ¿Que debo tu visita?**

**-Eh si...yo venía...más bien yo quería...pedirte perdón** - dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

**-¿Perdón?** - frunció el ceño **- ¿Por qué?**

**- Porque no actué correctamente, en vez de escucharte me deje guiar por terceros, mande nuestra relación al carajo por no escucharte, hable mal de ti** - agacho la cabeza ante la mirada de Dianna - **el día de tu accidente yo...yo dije que no habías ido a trabajar porque andabas por ahí callándote de borracha **- la voz se le corto mientras caían lágrimas de sus chocolatosos ojos - **perdóname Di perdóname** - se arrodillo ante la camilla - **pero yo aún te amo, yo aún quiero que lo nuestro funciones** - sollozo con la cabeza agachada

**-Lea párate** - dijo con voz fuerte - **mírame y levántate **- repitió al ver que la morena no le hacía caso, cuando vio que la miraba prosiguió **- no te negare que me duele lo que acabas de decir** - trataba de que no se le quebrara la voz - **pero yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, algo habré hecho para que tu pienses de esa forma de mi** - se aclaró la voz - **y con respecto a nosotras** - dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos - **ya no hay un nosotras y no lo volverá a ver Lea** - suspiro al ver las lágrimas de la morena - **solo te voy a ofrecer mi amistad Lea nada mas** - dijo secándole las lágrimas con sus pulgares - **no llores, tu y yo ya no funcionamos como pareja.**

Lea quedó en completo silencio, sabía que si se mandaba de plano perdería, pero tenía que dejarle en claro a esa rubia que aun sentía algo fuerte por ella. Dianna solo la veía, no podía mentirse, cuando escucho que salió ese "Te Amo" de parte de la morena se había acelerado cada fibra de su ser.

**- Es hora de dejar descansar a la paciente** - entro la enfermera de ojos azules.

**-Claro** - respondió rápidamente la rubia, ante la mirada de Lea que automáticamente capto que esa era la chica que le gustaba a su amor - **debo descansar** - vio como le guiñaba el ojo a la enfermera y al voltear a verla, vio la mirada coqueta que tenía.

**-Ya me voy Di** - se acercó a ella y le dejo un beso cerca de los labios **- descansa y recupérate pronto** - salió de la habitación, no sin antes empujar sutilmente a la enfermera.

Ahora sabía que no solo debía competir contra Teresa Palmer, si no también contra una enfermera de la cual desconocía su nombre, pero que hay por encima que ella le correspondía el sentimiento de gusto a Dianna y eso le creaba un nudo en la garganta, pero también noto como el cuerpo de la rubia reacciono cuando le dejo ese beso en la comisura de los labios. Aun la quería y ella no podía perderla. No de nuevo.

**- No me rendiré Lady Di, tenlo por seguro** - se dijo mientras se alejaba en su auto del hospital A la mañana siguiente apareció un tweet que hizo que más de uno sonriera.

"_**Msleamichele: ver a un amigo en un hospital duele, pero juntas saldremos adelante es una promesa para ti mi Lady Di"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flojo como el solo xD pero bueno aquí esta la actualización.<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

Un día soleado en Los Ángeles; una morena caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del hospital con una cesta de comida su idea; pasar una tarde de amigas con su Lady Di. Al entrar en la habitación la encontró concentrada en su celular mientras tarareaba una canción que ella no conocía.

**-Buenos días Di** – trato de llamar su atención.

**-Hola Lea** – respondió sin quitar la mirada del teléfono.

**-¿Cómo amaneces? **

**-Bien **

**-Hoy alguien se levantó con pocas palabras.**

**-¿Qué?...eh si lo siento** – soltó el teléfono – **es que estaba hablando con Teresa **

**-Ah…claro** – por más que trato los celos la abordaban

**-¿Lea? … ¡Lea! **

**-Eh… ¿Qué paso?**

**-Te fuiste por un rato** – expreso divertida – **¿Está todo bien morena?**

**-Sí, lo siento** – se sonrojo por la manera en que la rubia la había llamado.

**-Buenos días, a la paciente más sexy del hospital** – entro la enfermera de ojos azules que Lea comenzaba a odiar.

**-Buenos días Jade** – respondió la rubia evitando mirar la cara de celos de la morena.

-**Te tomare la presión y veremos cómo has amanecido el día de hoy **– le informo guiñándole el ojo **– al parecer tu presión está bien…en un momento regreso **

**-Veo que te llevas bien con ella..**.- susurro la morena luego de que la enfermera saliera

**-Sí, es buena gente** - se encogio de hombros - **y... ¿Qué tal tú día?**

**-Bien...hoy Ryan nos dio el día libre **

**- Eso está bien** - le sonrio antes de que su telefono sonara - **disculpame un momento** - le pidio - **¿Hola?...hola ¿Cómo estas?** - exclamo emocionada causando intriga en la morena - **Bien, bieb y tú que tal? Cómo va todo por Londres?... Oh, eso es asombroso... Un mes más o menos...porque deben hacerme unas pruebas antes de dejarme salir... Si yo espero lo mismo - **solto una leve risa ante la mirada de la morena - **saludalo de mi parte... Un abrazo...bye!** - colgo el telefono y miro a la morena que trataba de aparentar que no le estaba prestando atención - **Era Michelle Pfeiffer… quería saber cómo me encuentro y me mando saludes de Robert, de Jhonny y de Thommy- **le comento

**-Eso es genial, ya hasta los llamas por sus nombres de pila** – sonrió la morena

-**Las ventajas de pasar con ellos tres meses en Francia** – sonrió recordando la experiencia.

**-¿Te gusto trabajar por allá?**

**-Pues no te voy a negar que es muy diferente** – sonrió – **pero aprendí muchas cosas de actores que son bastante reconocidos en la industria, me dieron muy buenos concejos… ¿Has visto la película?**

**-Eh…no** – negó divertida – **pero si vi el tráiler donde golpeas al chico con la raqueta… que buen golpe **

**-No te creas** – soltó una carcajada – **si estaba bien nerviosa a la hora de realizar esa escena ¿Qué tal que lo hubiera lastimado?**

**-Pero no paso.**

**-No paso, pero si quede como alguien que solo interpreta Badass **

**-Por ¿Quinn Fabray y Belle Blake?**

**-Por Quinn, Belle, Amalia** – levanto tres de sus dedos

-**¿Amalia?**

**-Eh…si…es una nueva película, aunque no hago de badass en todo el sentido de la palabra**

**-¿Entonces?**

**-Soy una chica que sabe de informática y maneja una motocicleta** – simulo con sus manos que aceleraba

**-Ha de estar muy buena** – sonrió al ver los gestos de la rubia – **eh…traje sándwich y unas películas pero no veo ningún DVD por aquí** – comento al inspeccionar el cuarto.

**-No te preocupes** – le quito uno de los sándwich de la mano **– le decimos a Jade que nos traiga uno y problema resuelto. **

**-Si claro…Jade** – murmuro antes la divertida mirada de la rubia.

La tarde la pasaron entre chistes y recordando viejos tiempos. Cada vez que pasaba más tiempo con Dianna, Lea se daba cuenta del error que había cometido al no haberle dado la opción de duda a su rubia favorita. Aunque por más que lo tratara, Di no le daba opción de tocar el tema del pasado.

* * *

><p>…<strong>¿Cómo van las cosas con la rubia?<strong>

L**: Bien** – hablaba por teléfono poco después de llegar a su casa – **me habla normal, me saluda normal, como si entre nosotras nunca hubiera pasado nada.**

**J: No te desanimes Lee, esta son es una prueba que deben pasar para poder estar por fin juntas **– trataba de animarla

L: **No lo sé JGroff…** - suspiro pesadamente – Di se ve bastante entusiasmada con la enfermera "Jade" – dijo con molestia.

J**: ¿No te cae bien?**

**L: No es eso, si no que **– se cambió el teléfono de oreja – **la trata con una dulzura que me dan celos y luego ese sutil coqueteo que Dianna le dedica, me duele sabes **

**J: Claro que te duele Lea, pero debes ser su amiga.**

**L: ¿Ser su amiga significa que deba ver como coquetea con otras? ¿Qué me quede callada cuando dice que le gusta alguien? O ¿Cuándo me dice que tiene una amiga con derechos?**

**J: ¿Te ha dicho algo de eso?** – pregunto sorprendido

L: **La vez pasada que fui a visitarla al hospital…**- cerro los ojos – **estaba con Teresa Palmer…**

**J: ¿La chica que salió con ella en I'm the number Four?** – interrumpió el relato

**L: Sí, esa misma**

**J: Son amigas Lea, eso no significa que tengan algo**

**L: Le dio un beso de despedida.**

**J: Lea, todos los amigos se despiden de beso.**

**L: No, tu no entiendes J…**- se tomó el puente de la nariz **– la beso…en los labios la beso**

**J: …**

**L: Le dijo "Te veo luego cariño, te quiero"… y cuando le pregunte si tenía algo con ella me respondió que son amigas con derechos porque alguien más le gusta y es obvio que es la enfermera.**

**J: Lea….**

**L: No sé qué hacer, es tan difícil ver como la persona que amas se interesa por otras personas.**

**J: Pues eso que tú estás viviendo ahora… lo vivió ella cuando te vio con Cory…cuando todos te vimos con Cory.**

**L: Lo sé, estoy por pensar que es una venganza por parte suya.**

**J: Venganza no creo…más bien, me parece a mí, que la rubia lo que quiere es demostrarte que paso pagina **

**L: Pero yo no quiero que pase página** – se jalo con fuerza el cabello – **es más no quiero ni que cambie de libro**

**J: Son riesgos que debes tomar si quieres ser su amiga y acercarte a ella nuevamente.**

**L: ¿Qué harías tú?**

**J: Yo…desde un principio habría hablado con ella y le habría preguntado la versión de los hechos…es más sigo pensando que aquí hay gato encerrado con ese tema.**

**L: ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**J: Por el comentario de Jenna… ¿Por qué Cory dijo lo que dijo de Di, si ellos eran prácticamente hermanos? No tiene ningún sentido.**

**L: ¿Crees que haya alguien más de tras de todo esto?**

**J: Me dejo de llamar Jonathan Groff si eso no es así.**

**L: ¿Pero quién? **

**J: Esa es la pregunta del millón**

* * *

><p>La semana paso, la morena la visitaba cuando podía y evitaba acudir cuando alguno de sus compañeros del set estaba, la convivencia se había puesto un poco tensa luego de las palabras de Lea después del accidente, por más que aparentaban a muchos aún les dolía lo dicho por ella. Aquel día, Ryan los tenia adelantando escenas de capítulos siguientes mientras Dianna se recuperaba para poder terminar la filmación del tan aclamado capítulo 100, por lo cual ninguno había ido a visitar, su hermano, Jason tuvo que regresarse a San Francisco para retomar su trabajo dejando a su mamá en la ciudad estrellada al cuidado de su hermana mayor.<p>

**-Doctor Foster** – saludo la rubia mayor - **¿Cómo se encuentra mi hija?**

**-Lo mejor será iniciar unas terapias **– miro a ambas mujeres – **queremos ver que tan bien está tu columna vertebral, así que iniciaremos con pequeños pasos de aquí hasta la sala de maternidad ¿De acuerdo?**

Dianna con ayuda de su madre, trato de levantarse pero una de sus rodillas no logro sostener su peso por lo que termino en el suelo, el golpe vino acompañado de un grito desgarrador por parte de la rubia mientras se tomaba con fuerza la espalda; rápidamente varios enfermeros la ayudaron a levantarse y la volvieron a acostar en la camilla, mientras el doctor tomaba nota en su tabla.

**-Preparen la sala de radiografía y el salón de ecografías** – ordeno antes de salir.

**-Me duele mamá** – le decía la rubia a su madre con lágrimas en sus ojos

**-Tranquila mi corderito** – le acariciaba la cara tratando de contener el llanto – **todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien** – susurro antes de ver como varios enfermeros entraban y sacaban a Dianna en la camilla.

Apenas se quedó sola en la habitación las lágrimas abordaron su rostro, mientras sacaba su teléfono y enviaba un mensaje.

"_**Debes venir, te necesita aquí contigo. M"**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Mary<strong> – saludo la morena dos horas más tarde de los exámenes – **perdón no pude llegar más temprano.**

**-No te preocupes…**

**-¿Está todo bien?**

**-No vez que no es así** – le grito la latina que llegaba con HeMo - **¿Tú no deberías estar en tu casa, comiendo tu perfecta ensalada?**

**-Y tú…**

**-Bueno ya** – las interrumpió la madre de la rubia al ver como esta pretendía responderle el comentario – **no es el momento** – negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la habitación

**-Algo paso…-** susurro la rubia antes de seguir a la madre de su amiga dejando a las otras dos con la cabeza agachada - **¿Cómo esta Di?** – pregunto al entrar en la habitación y verla completamente dormida – **Creí que estaría despierta.**

**-Le dieron un somnífero…**- le conto cuando entraron las dos morenas – hace rato vino Jade, la enfermera – sonrió tristemente recordando como su hija la miraba, causando molestia en la morena más baja – **y le puso un somnífero en el suero.**

**-¿Por qué?** – preguntaron las tres.

**-Por la noticia que nos dieron hace rato**.

/Flash Back/

**-¿Todo bien doctor?**

**-La verdad es que no **– miro los resultados que tenía de los exámenes que le habían dado de la espalda y rodilla de la actriz – **Dianna tiene un traumatismo en la medula espinal **– la rubia abrió los ojos de golpe – **deberemos realizar una cirugía para acomodar los discos que se desacomodaron a causa del fuerte golpe**, **para luego iniciar con una terapia rehabilitadora para evitar cualquier tipo de problema en el futuro ** – suspiro mientras veía como la rubia lloraba en silencio – **y tienes un desgarre total en la rodilla por lo cual también debemos operarla… luego, debemos iniciar un terapia para revisar que el cartílago y la rótula funcionen plenamente…programare las cirugías para la próxima semana, no podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo. Entre más nos tardemos en intervenirte quirúrgicamente más grande es el riesgo.**

**-¿Qué tan grande es el riesgo doctor? **

**-Puede tener parálisis de la cintura para abajo y constantes perdidas de lucidez mental…. Iré a hablar con mis colegas para que me asistan en la cirugía…con permiso.**

-**Hija… **- trato de captar su atención después de que el medico salió – **¿hija?...Di…Dianna** – nada, absolutamente nada parecía traer de vuelta a la rubia.

**-Lo mejor será sedarla **– hablo la enfermera ante la mirada de Mary que no se había percatado de la presencia de la chica – **traeré un somnífero y se lo aplicare en el suero** – se acercó y le tomo la presión – **está en estado de Shock por las noticias, lo mejor será que descanse **

/Fin Flash back /

* * *

><p><em>Tengo la sensación de que me quedó demasiado corto, pero bueno... Les informo que hice un trato con VrNk L SaNZ (Escritora de "Creer en el amor" Achele y "Encontrando el amor" Faberry) de que sí una publica la otra también, el mismo día, por lo tanto ella hoy deberá actualizar uno de sus fics. Espero que les guste el trato que hicimos así no tendrán que esperar mucho por nuestras historias.<em>


	10. Chapter 10

Lea se encontraba sola sentada en su tráiler, hacía dos días que no sabía nada de Dianna, la rubia, había entrado en un estado de total depresión no queriendo recibir visita alguna, después de bastante persuasión, habían logrado que accediera a que su madre la visitara, pero de resto a nadie más. Sostenía en sus manos, una vieja fotografía en donde se observaba a ella abrazada a la rubia, la habían tomado en Boston, cuando andaban de gira con el glee club.

**-Lea, cariño…** - la saco de sus pensamientos la presencia de Jenna -  
>¿Está todo bien?<p>

**-Ehmm… **- se aclaro la garganta – **si, si solo estaba pensando** – dejo la fotografía sobre la mesa - **¿Cómo entraste? **– Frunció el ceño – **recuerdo haber dejado cerrado** – comento observando la puerta entre abierta.

**-Llevaba rato golpeando y como no abrías decidí entrar y te vi tan concentrada mirando la fotografía de la rubia que no te quise interrumpir **- murmuro al ver como la chica volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia aquella fotografía - **¿Cómo sigue?**

**-Aun no lo sé **– suspiro llevándose las manos a la cara **– llame temprano a Mary pero me dice lo mismo, el único avance que han hecho es que acceda a comer al menos una comida al día.**

**-No entiendo es porque reacciono de esa forma** – comento Jenna rascándose la frente – **entiendo que todos reaccionamos de diferentes formas con respecto a una misma situación, pero, el comportamiento de ella no es muy propio de ella ¿Si me entiendes?**

**-Sí te entiendo perfectamente **– la miro fijamente – **Dianna es una mujer que no se deja vencer fácilmente siempre le ve lo positivo a la situación.**

**-Exactamente**

**-Mary está preocupada por ese mismo motivo** – tomo su teléfono – **me dijo que cuando se acabaran las visitas me llamaba **

**-Tranquila… **- le acaricio el brazo

**-Cometí muchos errores Jenna **– suspiro pesadamente – **y de una u otra forma los estoy pagando con creces.**

**-Somos seres humanos Lea, no somos perfectos.**

**-Lo sé **– sonrió tristemente – **la única que se acerca casi a la perfección es Dianna… la extraño sabes** – hablo la morena después de varios minutos en silencio – **verla correr por los pasillos del set…haciendo bromas con Chord o con Cory… pero todo ha cambiado**

**-Todos hemos cambiado** – le respondió recostando su cabeza en el hombro de la otra chica – **y esperemos que esos cambios sean positivos.**

**-Hola chicas** – las saludo Chris entrando en el tráiler – **con el cast hemos decidió hacerle un video para que Lady Di se nos anime ¿Se le apuntan? **– miro a las dos chicas

**-Si claro** – respondió Lea con una sonrisa mientras tiraba de Jenna para levantarla de la silla – **vamos hacerle un video a nuestra rubia.**

El día paso sin mayor contratiempo, entre risas y bromas, habían grabado un video para pasárselo a la madre de la rubia y que esta se lo mostrara cuando ya estuviera completa la edición. Lea termino de grabar sus escenas cerca de la media noche, no había podido hablar con Mary, debido a que cuando esta le marco, ella andaba grabando y no le fue permitido responder la llamada.

Llego a su casa y dejo que los recuerdos la invadieran. A la mañana siguiente, se dirigió al hospital para saber sobre el estado de salud de su ¿Amiga? ¿Amada? ¿Compañera? ¿Cómo podría definir a alguien tan importante como ella? Pero, nuevamente, se le fue rechazada la visita; habían dado la orden médica de restringirle las visitas a la chica, ya que se encontraba bastante propensa a sufrir de depresión.

Con la mirada triste y la cabeza agachada, llego al set dispuesta a seguir trabajando. Su cuerpo y su mente se encontraban en una profunda tristeza, quería estar cerca de su Lady Di para apoyarla, para hacerle saber que con ella contaba y no poder verla y saber que esta se encontraba tan mal, le dolía, le dolía saber que en cierta manera ella era culpable de la situación en la que se encontraba, si le hubiera dado el beneficio de la duda, cuando todos sus miedos e inseguridades la atacaron, seguramente, su Lady Di no habría sufrido ningún accidente y de haber sido así, ella tendría el permiso para poder estar con ella, acompañarla en las noches, no la enfermera; Jane, la enfermera de ojos azules que se había fijado en su chica, aquella enfermera que en un dos por tres se había dado cuenta de la calidad de ser humano que es Dianna y que para beneficio y desgracia de la morena, a Dianna no le era muy indiferente aquella enfermera.

Con muchos pensamientos en la cabeza y ya con una fuerte migraña, se acerco al auditorio, en donde grabarían un número musical en grupo. Ryan, había dialogado con los productores del canal Fox, para que glee se retrasara unas semanas más en volver a emitir; los fans esperaban el regreso de Quinn Fabray y hasta que Dianna no se encontrara completamente recuperada no podrían terminar de grabar el tan esperado "Capitulo 100" pero, como la producción no se puede detener, aun, incompleto el capitulo, habían iniciado ya con las grabaciones de los siguientes capítulos, por lo cual, pronto Lea tendría que viajar a la Ciudad de Nuevas York, para las tomas de Rachel Berry y su musical.

* * *

><p><strong><em>…: ¿Alguna novedad?<em>**

**_L: No, JGroff. Esta mañana estuve allí pero ni siquiera me dejaron pasar de la recepción._**

**_J: Tienes que tener calma princesa – _**_le hablo en tono conciliador** – para ella no debe ser fácil esta situación, hay que darle su tiempo.**_

**_L: Pero tiempo es lo que no tengo J…Ryan me notifico hace veinte minutos que el viernes viajamos a Nueva York para continuar con el plan de trabajo…le comente la situación con Lady Di y me dijo que ese era un asunto meramente de producción y que como yo no mantengo con Dianna ni siquiera una relación de amistad por lo tanto que debo viajar._**

**_J: ¿Alguien se quedara en los Angeles?_**

**_L: Naya…al parecer Santana pasara hacer personaje recurrente._**

**_J: ¿Quiénes se marchan contigo?_**

**_L: Chris, Darren, Kevin, Chord y Amber…pero Chord tiene permiso para volver el sábado en la noche._**

**_J: ¿Por lo que el mantiene una amistad con Dianna?_**

**_L: Porque ellos, aunque no se vean físicamente, mantuvieron contacto inclusive por twitter._**

**_J: ¿Hay algo más que te preocupa Lea?_**

**_L: La enfermera_**

**_J: ¿Qué pasa con ella? – pregunto divertido_**

**_J: No me gusta que pase tanto tiempo con Di _**_– dijo en tono aniñado_

**_J: jajajaj … Lea ese es su trabajo _**_– continuo riendo** – mejor ponte a leer el guion y ya veremos cómo resolver el asusnto para que peudas visitar a Di.**_

**_L: Vale J…te quiero_**

**_J: Igual yo… - _**corto la llamada. Lea sostuvo en su mano derecha su teléfono para luego dejarlo caer al observar en el suelo de la habitación, uno de los anillos que Dianna le había regalado, sin poderlo evitar, las lagrimas abordaron prontamente sus ojos…Sería una larga noche.

* * *

><p><strong><em> Fic Achele...por Fic Faberry (<strong>VrNk L SaNZ) <strong>_**


	11. Chapter 11

Flashback /

**-Lea… ¿Dónde dejaste mi chaqueta?** – Preguntaba una rubia desesperada – **en serio Lea…debo irme.**

**-Tranquila mi Lady Di** – le acaricio con suavidad la mejilla – **la lleve a la tintorería, estaba algo…sucia **

**-¿Ahora que me pondré?** – Pregunto mientras miraba la hora en su reloj – **tengo una reunión con Thor.**

**-Llévate una mía** – sonrió mientras se alejaba de su novia.

**-¿En serio?** – Alzo su característica ceja - **¿Quieres que Thor me golpee?** – bromeo sacando una carcajada a su chica.

**-Claro que no quiero que te golpee Thor, solo digo que te lleves una de las mías** – se encogió de hombros – **si te dicen algo, le dices que la había dejado olvidada en tu casa.**

**-¿Qué hare contigo morena?** – Sonrió la rubia mientras tomaba a su chica por la cintura – **te amo ¿Lo sabes?**

**-Claro que lo sé** – le dio un suave beso – **yo también te amo… ahora ve y cuéntame que tal te va en la reunión con Thor **– le dio una nalgada cuando se separaron.

Fin Flashback /

* * *

><p>Flashback 

**-No puedo creer que Ryan quiera matar a Quinn** – exclamo furiosa la morena caminando de un lado a otro.

**-Lee cálmate** – trato de tranquilizarla la latina – **Enojándote no conseguirás nada.**

**-Pero…**- soltó un bufido – ¿**Cómo va a morir Quinn de camino a la boda de Rachel?**

**-No creo que lo dejen matar a Quinn, así que cálmat**e – le hablo la bailarina – **Quinn es uno de los personajes más queridos por los fans, así que no lo dejaran que la saque así como así del show.**

**-Sí, solo relájate Lea, tendrás Lady Di para rato** – bromeo la latina recibiendo como respuesta una almohada en su rostro.

**-Cálmate amor** – le sonrió su rubia favorita – **esperemos que pasa, aun así faltan todavía la aceptación de los productores para que Quinn muera…así que tu…**- la tomo de rostro – **tranquila, que mientras Quinn siga viva, estaré aquí molestando en tu remolque**

**-No quiero ni imaginarme molestando como** – exclamo la latina.

**-Pues no te lo imagines** – le respondió la rubia mientras las demás reían

Fin Flashback /

* * *

><p>Flashback 

-**Dianna, espero que tengas una buena excusa para no haberme llamado hoy** – exclamo la morena entrando a su apartamento - **¿Dianna?** – La llamo al ver todas las luces apagadas - **¿Di…**

**-¡SORPRESA!** – las luces se encendieron dejando ver al cast completo

**-¡Oh por Dios!**

**-Feliz cumpleaños mi amor** – se le acerco una rubia con un sombrero bastante gracioso **– perdón si no te llame** – dijo apenada – **pero no quería arruinar la sorpresa.**

**-Ven aquí rubia hermosa **– la jalo para unir sus labios en un profundo beso mientras sus amigos aplaudían emocionados.

**-Feliz cumple mi vida **

Fin Flashback /

* * *

><p>Flashback 

**-Lea entiéndeme** – hablaba una rubia persiguiendo a su novia por todo el apartamento

**-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? **– exclamo furiosa

**-Porque si te lo decía ibas a buscar cualquier excusa para no venir **– respondió recostándose en el marco de la puerta

**-Me tendiste una trampa Di, eso no se vale** – decía con un tierno puchero.

-**Amor, mi mamá te quiere conocer, ya es hora de que conozca a la mujer que hace de mis días y mis noches los más felices **– se acercó hasta poder abrazarla – **es hora que conozca al amor de mi vida.**

**-¿Soy el amor de tu vida?** – pregunto una morena emocionada

**-Que no te quede ninguna duda** – exclamo mientras la lanzaba a la cama para empezar con una sesión de cosquillas.

Fin Flashback. /

* * *

><p><strong>-Dianna ¿estás bien<strong>? – pregunto la enfermera a ver a la rubia con la mirada perdida.

**-Si…yo solo…** - suspiro pesadamente – recordaba cosas de mi pasado.

**-¿Cosas buenas?** – pregunto mientras le cambiaba el suero del brazo.

**-Algo así** – respondió con una sonrisa triste.

**-Bueno… en un momento te traigo la comida ¿vale? **

**-No** – detuvo a la enfermera cuando se iba a marchar – **no tengo hambre**

**-Dianna debes alimentarte bien.**

**-Si lo se… solo no tengo hambre **– miro hacia otro lado – **no traigas nada.**

**-De acuerdo** – se dispuso a salir – **tus amigos están aquí afuera, quieren verte.**

**-Diles que estoy dormida**

**-Dianna no puedes aislarte así como así de las personas.**

**-Es mi decisión ¿Okay?** – Exclamo furiosa – **ve hacer tus rondas, que yo de aquí no me voy a mover **

La enfermera sin decir más, salió de la habitación. Afuera, en la sala de espera, los chicos esperaban que volviera a salir Jane para que les permitiera la entrada.

**-Chicos** – hablo apenas estuvo cerca de ellos – **No quiere ver a nadie **

**-¿Al menos comió algo?** – pregunto la morena que estaba siendo abrazada por Chris.

**-No **– negó con la cabeza – **ayer, logramos que comiera algo, pero hoy esta otra vez recia a comer.**

-**Debe haber una forma de ayudar a Lady Di **– hablo Jenna una vez se marchó la enfermera – **no es normal su comportamiento.**

**-¿Pero qué podemos hacer? **– Pregunto Darren – **si ni siquiera nos deja verla**

**-Algo se podrá hacer chicos, no nos desanimemos** – dijo Chris mientras veía como Lea tenía la mirada fija en la puerta que conducía a las habitaciones.

-**Tenemos que hacer que nuestra Lady Di regrese** – dijo Chord – **tenemos que hacer que regrese ese maravilloso ángel.**

**-¿Es mi impresión o Chord parece enamorado de mi rubia? **– pregunto en un susurro la morena a Chris.

-**Pues eso parece… pero** – la miro – **tú no te me angusties ¿vale? Si en todo este tiempo, la rubia nunca le dio oportunidades, ahora creo que no lo hará**

**-¿Estás seguro? **

**-Dianna, ve a Chord como un hermano, lamentablemente** – miro al rubio que se encontraba platicando con Kevin – **parece que él no la ve a ella como una amiga nada más.**

**-¿Y si intenta algo con ella? – pregunto temerosa**

**-¿A qué viene esa inseguridad? **

**-La perdí por idiota, la hice sufrir – **miro los ojos azules de su amigo** - ¿Quién me garantiza que ella va a volver conmigo?**

**-Nadie te lo va a garantizar Lea – **la abrazo** – eso es algo de lo que tu únicamente te puedes encargar… - **le dio un beso en la frente** – solo tú puedes hacer que esos sentimientos que esa rubia tenía por ti, regresen – **decía mientras veía como Chord ahora los miraba fijamente **– cambia esa cara.**

**-Tengo una idea – **dijo mirando al rubio que no le quitaba la mirada de encima** – distrae a los chicos – **miro a Chris** – entrare a la habitación de Di le guste o no.**

**-De acuerdo – **le guiño el ojo** – chicos…. **– llamo al grupo en general, mientras Lea se escabullía por entre la puerta para ir a la habitación de su rubia.

**-Te dije que no quería comer – **dijo la rubia al escuchar que se abrió la puerta.

**-No te traigo comida**

**-Lea….**


	12. Chapter 12

**-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?** – pregunto la rubia mientras se acomodaba en la camilla.

**-Tenemos que hablar** – acerco una silla para quedar cerca a la rubia.

**-¿Por qué?** – Frunció el ceño - **le dije a Jade que no quería ver a nadie… **- tomo aire tocándose disimuladamente el vientre – **y eso te incluye Lea.**

**-¿Qué pasa contigo? **– La miro fijamente – **tú no eres así **

**-Las personas cambian Lea **– trato de esquivar su mirada

**-Esto no es cambiar** – le dijo seriamente – **es comportarse como una niña malcriada y caprichosa**

**-Eso no es cierto **– la miro furiosamente

**-Claro que si** – alzo el tono de su voz - **¿Qué crees eh? ¿Qué a Mary no le duele verte así?**

**-No hables de mi mamá…**

**-Pues si hablo de ella** – exclamo levantándose de la silla **– la he visto sufrir, la he visto llorar…solo porque a ti…**- la señalo **– se te dio por volverte niña caprichosa después de vieja** – agito los brazos – **esperando a que todos te tengan lastima por el accidente…pues déjame infórmate algo Dianna…estoy hablando yo** – la callo al ver que la rubia hacia el intento de hablar – **ya han pasado tres semanas, casi cuatro, no puedes dejar que eso te afecte…no puedes echarte a la pena** – susurro dejándose caer por la pared de la habitación.

**-¿Crees que a mí me gusta estar así?** – pregunto tratando de localizar a la morena en la oscura habitación

**-Pareciera que sí** – escucho que le hablaban desde el suelo.

**-Pues no es así Lea…por supuesto que no** – alzo la voz

**-¿Entonces porque no dejas que te ayuden?** – se levantó del suelo – **más fácil aun ¿Por qué no te alimentas correctamente?**

**-No me da hambre ¿De acuerdo?**

**-"No me da hambre ¿De acuerdo?** – La imito – **que escusa tan pobre Dianna **– la miro fijamente mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella – **búscate una excusa mejor.**

**-¿Cómo la que tu encontraste para terminar conmigo? **– contraataco la rubia

**-No es el momento de hablar de eso** – murmuro desviando la mirada.

**-Nunca es el momento** – rio sarcásticamente **– nunca es el momento** – se giró dándole la espalda a la morena

**-¿Eso es todo? **– Pregunto mirándola nuevamente – **¿Te giraras como niña pequeña y berrinchuda?**

**-¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo? **– Se giró furiosa **- ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a atacarme? **

**-Me preocupo por ti – **hablo suavemente

**-¿Ah sí?** – La miro desafiante – **¿A que debo semejante honor?** – pregunto sarcástica

**-Siempre me he preocupado por ti**

**-¿En serio?** – Se impulsó con las manos para quedar sentada – **Hasta donde yo recuerdo…decías que yo era una ebria ¿no? **– Sonrió al ver que la morena se ponía nerviosa **- ¿No hubiera sido mejor que me matara de una vez en el accidente así dejaba de perturbar tu "perfecta" vida?** – Exclamo con una sonrisa sarcástica **– mejor aún** – hizo sonar sus dedos **- ¿Te gustaría que en vez de él…hubiera muerto yo?**

**-¡Cállate!** – Le grito – **¡Tú no sabes nada!**

**-Tú tampoco sabias nada** – contraataco – **y aun así fui yo la que salió perdiendo** – apretó los puños – **nunca me diste oportunidad de explicarte las cosas.**

**-¿Es por eso?** – La miro desafiante acercándose a la camilla - **¿Es por eso que no te dejas cuidar? ¿Por demostrarme que cometí un error?**

**-Por supuesto que no** – bufó **– no todo en mi vida gira entorno a ti Lea – **cerro los ojos** – hace mucho que dejaste de importarme**

**-Pruébalo** – se cruzó de brazos

**-¿Qué?**

**-Que lo pruebes** – sonrió de lado – **si ya no te importo…entonces come **

**-¿Qué pretendes? **– entrecerró los ojos.

**-No pretendo nada** – continuo en la misma posición – **solo quiero ver que si ya no te importo como dices, vas a cuidar mejor de ti o por lo contrario** – sonrió pícaramente – **vas a estar más pendiente de que yo me sienta mal por lo que paso que descuidaras tú salud.**

-**No entiendo que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra **– pregunto confundida

**-Te lo pondré en términos más entendibles** – mostro su perfecta dentadura mientras volvía a tomar asiento – **si tú te cuidas…yo desaparezco de tu vida ¿Sencillo no crees?** – pregunto mirándose las uñas

**-¿Dónde está el truco?** – pregunto desconfiada

-**No hay ningún truco** – alzo las manos – **tú te recuperas…haces toco lo que diga…Jade **– intento camuflar sus celos aunque la rubia las capto rápidamente – **y de esta humilde neoyorkina no volverás a saber**

**-¿Estas segura de tu trato Lea?** – Pregunto la rubia – **mira que si yo cumplo…hasta aquí llego nuestra comunicación**

Por supuesto que no estaba segura, se estaba exponiendo a no volver a saber nada de su rubia con ese trato que no supo de donde salió – **Por supuesto que sí **– exclamo con una falsa tranquilidad mientras cruzaba la pierna – **pero para que no sufras porque ya no sabrás de mi **– dijo haciendo un puchero mientras la rubia alzaba su característica ceja – **yo estaré al pendiente de que hagas todo lo que los médicos digan…y hasta el día en que ya digan que estas 100% recuperada…hasta ese día estaré en tú vida ¿Aceptas? **– le estiro su mano mientras tragaba fuertemente

La rubia la miro por un minuto analizando los pro y los contra del trato que le ofrecía la morena y después de unos cuantos segundos, acepto la mano de la morena.

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Dónde está Lea?<strong> – Pregunto Chord – **Desde hace rato no la veo** – miraba para todas partes

**-Fue al baño** – trato de excusarla Jenna – **se sentía mal** – añadió al ver la mirada de desconfianza que le lanzo el rubio.

**-Como sea** – agito su mano – **Tenemos que hacer algo para ayudar a Dianna.**

**-Con permiso chicos **– pidió Jade pasando con una bandeja en sus manos.

**-¿Y esa bandeja?** – pregunto Kevin

**-Le llevo comida a Dianna** – respondió sonriente – **al parecer ya se le abrió el apetito a la preciosa rubia y quiere comer **– comento guiñando el ojo mientras Chord fruncía el ceño – **iré a llevársela antes de que se arrepienta** – sonrió negando con la cabeza mientras se alejaba de ellos.

**-Esto está muy raro** – murmuro Chord **– el trato de esa enfermera con Lady Di** – aclaro al ver la mirada de sus amigos - **¿Tú dónde estabas?** –le pregunto a la morena apenas la vio llegar.

**-En el baño** – se tocó el vientre mientras Chris y Jenna sonreían felices – **me cayó algo mal **– se encogió de hombros mientras se alejaba del rubio.

**-¿Lo lograste?** – pregunto Chris cuando la morena llego a su lado

**-Eso creo** – murmuro con una sonrisa – **aunque tengo todas las de perder**

**-¿Por qué? **

**-Luego te cuento** – le susurro al ver que Chord no le quitaba la mirada de encima, a lo que Chris únicamente asintió.

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>:¿Entonces te ofreció ese trato? <strong>_

D**: Sí** – respondió con el teléfono en la oreja, mientras comía un poco de fruta – **aunque, creo que detrás de esto hay una doble intención **

…: _**Doble intención o no, está logrando que comas algo**_

D**: Lo sé** – suspiro pesadamente - **¿Estoy haciendo bien Jess?**

J: _**No lo sé Di**_ – respondió su amiga al otro lado de la línea - ¿_**Qué estas comiendo?**_

D: **Un poco de fruta** – respondió picando con el tenedor

J: ¿_**Nada más?**_

D: **Pues…** - miro la bandeja – **hay un jugo, pan y una gelatina.**

J: _**Definitivamente, odio la comida de los hospitales**_ – comento logrando que la rubia soltara una alegre carcajada – _**Espero que te recuperes pronto Kitty.**_

D: **Gracias Jess…cuídate…-** contesto antes de cortar la llamada.

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Estas segura de ese trato? <strong>– Le pregunto el oji-azul - **Puedes salir perdiendo**

**-Lo sé – **se tomó de una su trago de whiskey haciendo gestos graciosos** – pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió en el momento **

**-Vale…**- suspiro sentándose en el sofá – **por el momento está funcionand**o – miro a la morena – **Jade paso con una bandeja de comida para tu rubia.**

**-Bueno, eso es lo importante**

**-Chord esta medio raro** – comento el chico mirando fijamente a Sheila que jugaba con una bola de lana

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Me parece** – miro a su amiga – **que su enamoramiento por Dianna lo esta empezando a cegar**

**-¿A qué te refieres? **

**-Cuando Jade dijo "la preciosa rubia"** – trato de imitar la voz de la enfermera **– Chord se puso serio, no le gustó mucho el comentario.**

**-A mí tampoco me agrada mucho ese comentario** – comento cruzada de brazos

**-¿Celosa?** – Pregunto divertido – **el caso es que, creo que Chord si tratara de conquistar a la bella damisela **

**-Pues ya veremos si lo consigue** – comento mirando por la ventana – **Lady Di volverá conmigo…tarde o temprano…** - hablo después de varios minutos con la mirada perdida – **debo ganarme su confianza y luego ya veremos **

**-Lo conseguirás **

**-¿Estás seguro?** – pregunto tomando más de su vaso, mirando la luna llena que se reflejaba en su ventana

**-Sí…completamente seguro.**

* * *

><p><em>Eri (Guest): El fic continuará hasta el final, que por cierto falta bastante. No lo voy a abandonar.<em>

_Espero les guste el capitulo y no olviden comentar (:_


	13. Chapter 13

**-¿Estas todo listo para iniciar la cirugía? **- pregunto el doctor a sus enfermeras que asintieron coordinadamente **- perfecto...me alegro que al fin accedieras a practicarte la cirugía **- le dijo sonriente a la rubia que se encontraba ya preparada para ser anestesiada

**-Si...bueno...no es que me dieran muchas opciones **- respondió recordando la charla con la morena.

**-Bueno...en todo caso ya es hora de que comiences a recuperar tu vida** - le dio la señala a la enfermera para que la anestesiara.

**-¿Qué está pasando?** - pregunto Chord al llegar al hospital - **¿Por qué no han entrado a ver a la rubia?**

**-La están operando **- comento Lea sin levantar la mirada de su celular - **tenemos que esperar d horas que salga de la cirugía**

**-¿Cómo fue accedió a realizarse la cirugía?** - pregunto cruzándose de brazos

-Lea - señalaron a la morena que seguía mirando fijamente su teléfono

**-¿Lea?** - frunció el ceño - **y... ¿Cómo?**

**-Le propuse un trato que no pudo rechazar** - le guiño el ojo al rubio antes de levantarse y guardar su teléfono

**-¿Cuando?**

**-No lo sabemos** - respondió Kevin - **pero solo sabemos que esa morena que acaba de irse es la responsable de que Di, haya decidió aceptar someterse a la cirugía **- el rubio indignado, se sentó en una esquina pensando en que momento la **morena había tenido contacto con Su rubia.**

**-¿**Que tanto miras? - le pregunto Chris a Lea mirando de reojo al rubio

**-Espero haber si sale alguna enfermera...** - se recargo en la pared.

**-No me refiero a eso** - aclaro - **sino que no dejas de mirar tu celular desde hace rato**

La morena solo sonrió y le entrego su teléfono para que el mismo leyera el mensaje de texto que había recibido en las horas de la mañana.

_"Trato aceptado morena...en dos horas inicia mi cirugía, más te vale estar presente... ;) Dianna"_

-**Oh...por eso era que tu sabias que a la rubia la operaban ho**y - confirmo mientras Lea sonreía mirando al vacío

-**Así es...sé que me estoy arriesgando bástate con este trato... -** se encogió de hombros

-**No te preocupes** - le apretó el hombro - **ya verás cómo consigues que la rubia se recupere y te de otra oportunidad**

**-Eso espero Chris** - miro su reloj - **no demora en llegar Mary...se puso contenta cuando le conté que Dianna había accedido a realizarse las cirugías**

**-¿De cuál la están operando en este momento?**

**-En esta cirugía, es para acomodar los discos que no están en su lugar y...la próxima semana la operaran de la rodilla...solo espero que todo salga bien...** - miro a su amigo **- Dianna se demoró mucho en acceder a la cirugía y eso la puede poner en peligro**

**-No te preocupes la rubia es fuerte** – le guiño el ojo

Las horas fueron pasando, los chicos habían esperado tranquilamente en la sala de espera, Ryan les había dado el día para que acompañaran a la rubia en ese momento tan importante.

-**Ya la pasamos a una habitación…** - informo el doctor después de siete horas de cirugía – pueden pasar de dos en dos a verla

-**Iré yo con Mary** - hablo Chord ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes – **ya que Jason no está…** - se encogió de hombros ante la mirada que le daba la madre de la rubia

**-Ven conmigo chico** – suspiro negando, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la habitación en donde estaba su hija – **Mi corderito…** - susurro con la voz rota cuando vio que tenía un respirador artificial contactado a la nariz, la habitación estaba completamente oscura, solo se veía la luz de la máquina que marcaba los latidos del corazón de su hija **– te amo tanto…** - le acariciaba la frente mientras Chord se quedaba recostado en la puerta mirando con los ojos llorosos a la chica – **Siempre has sido una guerrera, nunca te has dejado vencer por nada**… - susurraba su madre tratando de controlar su llanto – **estoy muy orgullosa de ser tu madre, de ver todos tus logros…como has logrado hacer realidad todos tus sueños…todas las metas que te ponías cuando apenas eras una niña…ahora son una realidad para ti…Te amo tanto mi dulce corderito…** - comenzó a cantarle una canción, canción que solía cantarle cuando apenas era una bebe y que era la que lograba calmar su inexplicable llanto.

Durante varios minutos se quedaron los dos en completo silencio, hasta que la madre de la chica decidió romperlo **- Sabes… - **miro al rubio que estaba sentado en el suelo** – recuerdo cuando vi el capítulo, este… - **hizo memoria** – en donde Rachel se casa con Finn… - suspiro regresando la mirada a su hija – recuerdo ver la escena del accidente de Quinn…la sentí tan real, una sensación que ninguna madre quisiera sentir…que – **su voz cada vez sonaba más rota** – apenas termino el capítulo, la llame…la llame llorando y ella trataba de tranquilizarme, diciéndome que estaba bien…que nada le había sucedido… - **suspiro limpiándose las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas** - iré a llamar a mi hijo Jason** – miro al rubio que ahora se encontraba de pie al lado de la cama, mirando con adoración a su hija, cosa que le causo bastante desconcierto – **ahora vengo** – salió después de dejar un beso en la frente de su pequeña.

**-Di…-** se acercó con cuidado a la rubia, sentándose en la silla en la que anteriormente estaba la madre de esta – **necesito que seas fuerte hermosa** – le tomo la mano – **eres una de las personas más especiales que he conocido en mi vida** – se pasó una de las manos por el cabello sin soltarla – **tengo la plena confianza de que en algún momento puedas corresponderme en este sentimiento que tengo hacia ti **– la miraba con adoración mientras alguien más ingresaba a la habitación **– Te Amo Di…y…ya verás que pronto estaremos los dos juntos…**- lagrimas bajaban por los ojos del rubio mientras la otra persona fruncía el ceño ante lo dicho por este – **muchas veces me he soñado con dos rubiecitos corriendo de un lado a otro** – entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella – **formando una familia **– suspiro enamorado

La rubia se removió un poco de la camilla captando la atención de las dos personas presentes, sin llegar a despertar completamente, de sus labios salieron un suave pero audible susurro "_Te Amo Lea_" seguido de un suspiro que logro que Chord lentamente y con lágrimas en sus ojos soltara su mano y saliera dolido de aquella habitación, se había imaginado todo, menos que después de su declaración, la rubia dijera que amaba a la morena.

**-Yo también te amo mi Lady Di…-** susurro la morena después de que el rubio había desaparecido por la puerta.

A él rubio el llanto comenzó a abordarlo lentamente, sin importarle la mirada curiosa de sus amigos, se dejó caer contra la pared mientras escondía su cara en sus manos dejando que su cuerpo convulsionara por el dolor y el llanto que lo invadía.

**-¿Qué le pasa?** – pregunto la latina con cuidado

**-Ni idea** – ninguno supo responder, sabían que por el estado de salud de la rubia no era, Mary les había informado como se encontraba antes de salir a llamar a su hijo menor. La latina miro a Chris que se encogió de hombros, miro a la rubia y ambas caminaron hacia la habitación en donde escucharon a Lea hablar.

-**…que estabas soñando o en que estás pensando -** murmuraba acariciando la frente de la chica – **pero que saliera ese te amo de tus labios, fue mi cable a tierra para saber que aún tengo una oportunidad contigo…me gustaría que me lo hubieses dicho estando consiente pero por algo se empieza ¿No?...-** se limpió las lágrimas de felicidad que bajaban por su rostro – **recupérate pronto Lady Di…** - la latina y la rubia apenas se miraron, ambas entendieron por qué Chord estaba desolado.

* * *

><p><em>He recibido unos comentarios en donde piden que Dianna le devuelva con creces el dolor que le ha producido Lea...(Que regresen y le sea infiel con otras mujeres, entre otras cosas) Yo me pregunto... ¿Realmente quieren ver eso?... <em>

_En todo caso...Nos leemos el Sábado...no olviden comentar (:_


	14. Chapter 14

**-¿Te gusta Dianna verdad?** – entro un rubio bastante furioso en la sala de enfermeras, donde se encontraba Jade

**-¿¡Que!?**

**-Lo que oyes… te gusta Dianna** – confirmo tratando de calmarse

**-Es mi pacientes…** - se cruzó de brazos, menos mal estaban solos en aquella habitación - **¿Cómo me va a gustar mi paciente?**

**-¡No me mientas!** – Enloqueció el chico – **he visto como la miras – la encaro – no me niegues que no te gusta**

**-No me gusta Dianna **– lo miro fijamente a los ojos – **Dianna, me encanta ¿Feliz?** – Sacudió sus brazos – **si me disculpas debo seguir trabajando – trato de salir de allí lo más rápido posible**

**-No tan rápido **– la freno – **tengo un plan que te puede interesar **

**-¿Un plan?**

**-Sí, un plan, para que Dianna salga contigo** – sonreía de lado.

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Pudiste hablar con ella? <strong>

**-No, cuando despertó hablo con Mary y luego volvió a quedarse dormida, estaba realmente agotada**

**-Toca esperar a que salgan por completo todos esos alucinógenos de su cuerpo, para poder dialogas con ella**

**-Lo sé **– apago su teléfono, que sonaba insistentemente sobre la mesa

**-¿Quién te llama?** – se interesó Chris al ver el gesto de la morena.

**-Mi representante…quiere que comience a fingir un romance con un Matt no sé qué…**

**-¿Matt Noseque?** – Espetó divertido – **que apellido tan interesante**

**-Se llama Matt…pero no recuerdo su apellido…**

**-¿Y quién es él? ¿Un famoso?**

**-No** – negó con la cabeza – **es un completo desconocido** – se encogió de hombros – **quiere que salga en un video de musical de mi disco**

**-Pero ni siquiera ha salido tu cd** - la morena solo hizo un signo desinteresado – **okay, eso no importa ahora…hay algo más importante de que hablar**

**-¿Importante? ¿Qué cosa?**

**-Chord**

**-¿Chord?** – Pregunto confundida – **ya te conté, lo que sucedió en la habitación…fue ella quien lo susurro no fui yo **

**-Ah…pero que te alegro que se lo aclarara al rubio…al menos de manera inconscientemente **– alzaba las cejas mientras mostraba una sonrisa

**-Obviamente…era algo que no me esperaba **

**-Bueno…pero eso tuvo sus recursiones** – se puso completamente serio

**-¿De qué hablas?**

**-Veras….**

_**FlashBack **_

**-Sí, un plan, para que Dianna salga contigo** – sonreía de lado

**-Lo primero que debes hacer** – se sentó al contrario de la silla – **es alejar a Lea de ella**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Ella es su ex…**

**-¿Y…?**

**-Y…que tratara de regresar con Dianna a como dé lugar y tú, deberás impedirlo**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Confunde a la rubia, muéstrate más cariñosa con ella, comprensiva y conquístala poco a poco**

**-¿Tú que ganas con esto?** – pregunto con desconfianza

-**Nada…**- levanto las manos **– solo que mi amiga no vuelva a sufrir por alguien que claramente no la merece**

**-Pero yo no sé nada de ella**

**-No te preocupes** – se levantó de la silla dispuesto a salir – **yo si la conozco bastante bien** – camino hacia la puerta dándole la espalda – **te pasare información sobre ella, para que puedas platicar con ella.**

**-Oye…**- hablo cuando el chico ya salía – **gracias por ayudarme** – sonreía sinceramente

**-Es un placer** – salió de la habitación para luego susurrar – **prefiero a mi rubia con una enfermera que contigo Sarfati **– se marchó de ahí sin saber que alguien había escuchado toda la conversación, incluido ese último susurro.

_**Fin Flashback**_

**-¡Por Dios! ¿¡Es enserio!?** – decía caminando de un lado a otro por su apartamento

**-Sí…Chord claramente está bastante dolido con la situación y no está pensando objetivamente**

**-¿Tú crees?** – Expreso sarcásticamente – **ha lanzado prácticamente a esa enfermera a los brazos de mi rubia**

**-Pues es tu oportunidad Sarfati **– se levantó del sillón – **con esta "competencia" podrás demostrarle a la Di, de forma no tan directa, que estas dispuesta a todo por ella.**

**-¿Crees que funcione?**

**-Si mueves bien las fichas del ajedrez, la partida puede ser a tu favor**

**-¿Qué?** – lo miro confundía

**-Tú solo no te alejes de tu rubia** – rodo los ojos – **lograremos hacer que esto funcione**

**-¿Y qué hago con el trato?**

**-Tú sigue con el trato, sigue con ella, ayúdala a recuperarse, a que vuelva a ser nuestra Di**

**-¿Y…si la enfermera…consigue conquistarla?**

**-¿Él te amo que salió de los labios de la rubia iba acompañado de que nombre? – **se cruzó de brazos mirando a su amiga que jugaba con sus dedos

**-Del mío…**

**-¿Entonces? **

**-Tengo más oportunidad que ella**

**-Claramente **– sonreía al ver como su amiga parecía recuperar su autoestima

* * *

><p><strong>-Buenos días dormilona<strong> – saludo la enfermera entrando, borrando su sonrisa de golpe al ver a la latina con ella – **Naya**

**-Jade –** la saludo cruzada de brazos

-**Aquí te traigo el desayuno y algunas vitaminas para tu pronta recuperación** – le guiño el ojo mientras Naya miraba fijamente a la enfermera

**-Gracias…** - respondió sin quitar la mirada del celular

**-¿Estas bien?** – pregunto al ver que la chica no le prestaba la atención que ella esperaba

-**Eh…si claro…solo estaba esperando un mensaje de una amiga** – sonreía dejando su celular de lado para recibir la bandeja

**-¿Una amiga? **

**-Sí…**- dijo destapando uno de los jugos que estaba en la bandeja – **Lea, quedo de avisarme a qué horas pasaba a visitarme **– comento sin ser consciente de la mirada de celos que invadió a la enfermera de la cual, la latina si fue testigo.

**-Ah…ya** – intentaba camuflarlos, mientras veía como Naya miraba para otro lado con una sonrisa burlona – **vendré más tarde a ver como sigues **– se acercó a ella para dejarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, dejando congelada a la rubia, con una sonrisa satisfactoria, abandono la habitación.

**-¿Qué fue eso?** – Pregunto pero su amiga solo se encogió de hombros – **no se tu…pero claramente eso fue un coqueteo y para nada sutil**

**-No quiero matarme la cabeza pensando en las intenciones de Jade – **suspiro bebiendo del jugo

**-¿Lea vendrá?**

**-Eso dijo ayer, cuando hablamos cinco minutos**

**-Di… ¿Qué paso ayer?** – se aventuró a preguntar

-**¿De qué hablas?**

**-Bien…ayer Chord entro cuando aún estabas inconsciente** – explico mientras la rubia le prestaba atención degustándose su desayuno – **y después de que salió…él…se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar** – la rubia frunció el ceño – **cuando entre con HeMo…Lea estaba hablando contigo**

**-¿Conmigo? **– expreso con un hilo de voz

-**Sí…te decía en pocas palabras que esperaba que volvieras a decirle Te Amo, pero estando consiente**

**-¿Le dije te amo?** – ebria los ojos sorprendía

**-A ella no…pero a Chord si**

**-¡Oh Por Dios!** – se lamento

**-Di…-** atrajo la mirada de su amiga nuevamente - ¿**Sigues enamorada de Lea?**

**-No lo sé **– alejo de ella la bandeja – **yo…sigo sintiendo cosas fuertes por ella…pero no sé si es amor**

**-Yo creo que si –** dijo cuidadosamente – **aunque no lo aceptes, aun amas a esa enana parlanchina**

**-¡Oh Dios Mío! **– se cubría el rostro con sus manos – **me propuso un trato…**

**-¿Un trato? **– Su amiga se había quedado en silencio por varios minutos para luego decirle eso - **¿Qué clase de trato?**

**-Si yo me recupero…ella se aleja por completo de mi** – la miro fijamente

**-Fue por eso que aceptaste operarte **– susurro al recordar el día anterior - **¿Quieres alejarte de ella?**

**-No quiero pensar en eso en este momento** – respondió mirando su teléfono que acaba de sonar – **solo quiero recuperarme y volver a mi vida y ya dejar toda esta mierda **

**-Es lo mejor…**

**-Lo sé…antes del accidente…tenía varias propuestas para otros trabajos filmográficos, espero que Thor haya podido al menos retener uno mientras vuelvo a estar al 100 porciento**

**-Si no es así, no te preocupes** – le tomo la mano mientras trataba de averiguar que decía el teléfono – **eres una gran actriz… ¿Qué dice el mensaje? **

**-Es de Lea** – suspiro cerrando los ojos mientras le entrega su Iphone

-"_**Espero que estés siguiendo al pie de la letra, todas las indicaciones que te den los médicos, nada de saltarte ni una sola norma ;)… te veré más tarde. Lea" **_**Vaya…**- exclamo luego de leerlo

-**Tengo la cabeza hecha un huevo revuelto**

**-No te angusties vale**

**-Mejor dime ¿Cómo va todo con HeMo?**

**-Es complicado** - se dejó caer en el sillón – **estoy tratando de ser su amiga Di, pero es difícil, verla con ese hermoso pequeñín y saber que es hijo de ese idiota**

**-Nay…**

**-Lo intento Di…lo intento…pero realmente es difícil…la amo demasiado**

**-Estas mujeres nos tienen jodidas **– expreso negando mientras Naya reía divertida

**-Realmente nos tienen jodidas** – negó aun riendo – **empezaremos a competir con tu hermano por las chicas**

**-Oh…Jason, ten cuidado que vamos a darte competencia** – le guiño el ojo divertida a su amiga que aumentaba cada vez más su risa

-**Estamos locas**

**-¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta?** – negó divertida, hacía mucho no bromeaba con su amiga.

**-Te extraño en el set Di…**

**-Te quiero Nay…gracias por estar conmigo**

**-Siempre rubia hueca…aunque estés enamorada de Hobbits con delirios de Diva**

**-¡Oh cállate!**

* * *

><p><em>19 comentarios recibí por el capitulo anterior...me han sorprendido; claramente todos tiene la misma opinión al respecto sobre si Dianna debe devolverle todo el dolor a la morena y ya he tomado una decisión. <em>

_Gracias a los nuevos lectores y a las 19 personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario. Espero les guste el capítulo, nos leemos el miércoles y no olviden comentar (:_


	15. Chapter 15

**-¿Y tú de que te ríes?**

**-Es que…** - se limpiaba las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas **– es que…nunca…jajajaja** – se apretaba el estomago

**-Naya que tienes** – arqueo su ceja **– me estas asustando latina loca**

**-Nunca se me había ocurrido **– hablo cuando por fin se calmó – **decirle Hobbit con delirios de diva **

**-Pensé que era algo más importante** – soltó su teléfono sin percatarse que este se había marcado solo

…_:¿Hola? ¿Di?_

**-No hay nada más importante que ponerle apodos divertidos**

**-¿En serio?** – soltó una risita

_...: ¿Di? _

**-Pues sí** – se recostó en la silla – **a veces me imagino a Lea disfrazada de Hobbit** – soltó una carcajada

…_: Creo que se le marco – hablo con otra persona_

…_: Pon el alta voz Lea – la insisto el chico ojiazul - la morena solo asintió e hizo lo que dijo el chico._

**-Deja de meterte con Lea Nay** – se cruzó de brazos

_-Al menos te defiende – susurro el chico _

**-Pero es divertido…**- se puso seria

**-¿Ahora qué te pasa?** – La miro fijamente **– tus cambios de humor me generan cólicos **

**-Ja j aja que graciosa** – la molesto mientras ella reía – **Pensaba en Cory** – hablo después de varios minutos, ganándose la atención de los tres chicos

**-¿Por qué?**

**-No he podido olvidar todo lo que te dijo aquella vez **

_-¿Qué le dijo Cory a Di? – pregunto el chico, pero la morena solo se encogió de hombros_

**-Eso fue hace mucho Nay…**

**-Ni tan mucho…pero fue bastante idiota no fijarse que yo me encontraba en la habitación** – recordó negando con la cabeza, estaba en el baño del cuarto de su amiga cuando el chico llego.

**-No quiero pensar en eso Nay **

**-¿Alguna vez hablaste de eso con Lea?**

**-¿Cuándo?...si cada vez que me le acercaba me respondía con piedras en la mano **– le recordó logrando que la morena agachara la cabeza arrepentida

**-¿Ósea que ella no tiene ni idea de lo que Cory te dijo en Francia?**

**-No **– negó mientras Chris miraba a Lea sorprendido ¿Cuándo había estado **Cory en Francia?**

**-Me da rabia eso sabes…**

**-Lo sé **– suspiro pesadamente – **tiempo después hable con Alex **

**-¿Y qué te dijo el inepto ese?**

**-Que él no tenía nada que ver con lo que Cory había dicho aquella noche en el hotel**

**-¿Y le creíste?**

**-Por supuesto que no Nay **– apretó los ojos – **no soy estúpida**

**-No…la estúpida es tu ex **– añadió

**-Eso ya paso Nay y total Lea nunca se enterara de lo que paso en realidad **– negó con tristeza en la voz, mientras la morena lloraba en silencio

**-¡Por supuesto que nunca se enterara!** – se exalto – **si Cory nunca tuvo los pantalones de decirle que había ido hasta Francia a amenazarte con sacar a la luz todo su romance sino te alejabas de ella** – trato de calmarse mientras los otros dos se miraban sin saber que hacer **– y lo peor** – apretó la mandíbula – **es que tu trataste de advertirle pero ¡no!** – Se levantó furiosa de la silla – **la señorita importante no quiso oír razones… ¿No dirás nada?**

**-¿Qué quieres que te diga? **– Respondió calmadamente – **si todo lo estás diciendo tú…además sigo pensando que hay algo que estamos ignorando **

**-¿Cómo qué?** – se sentó después de haber caminado por toda la habitación

-**No lo sé…piensa…algo debieron decirle a Cory para que el reaccionara de esa forma conmigo **– miro a su amiga – **éramos amigos…no tiene sentido**

**-Lo que tiene sentido es que él vio la oportunidad de acabar con tu relación y no lo dudo** – se cruzó de brazos – **al igual que Lea, no te dio el beneficio de la duda.**

**-Solo Heather, Chord y tú, me dieron el beneficio de la duda** – acepto mientras la morena sollozaba cada vez más fuerte

-**Hay lo tienes** – se estiro sobre la silla – **no entiendo como volverás con ella**

**-No volveré con ella **– aclaro sin saber que el corazón de la morena se rompía lentamente – **tratare de ser su amiga y mantener una relación cordial, pero no volveré con ella.**

**-Pero aun la quieres**

**-Sí **– acepto mirando hacia el techo – **estos últimos días, me he dado cuenta que nunca la voy a dejar de amar…pero eso no significa que tenga que hacer de la vista gorda y volver con ella como si nada.**

**-¿Y si trata de ganarse tu confianza nuevamente?...Como pareja claro** – aclaro recordando el trato que tenían

-**Lo dudo mucho…**

**-¿Y qué hay de la enfermera?**

**-¿Qué pasa con ella?**

**-¿Te gusta?**

**-Sus ojos azules me gustan mucho** – acepto sonrojándose – **pero nada más**

**-¿No intentaras nada con ella? Porque es evidente que tú a ella sí…sino no más el pequeño coqueteo que te dio hace un momento con el tema del desayuno** – le dijo pícaramente

**-No tendré nada con ella **– negó riendo – **ahorita solo quiero recuperarme y reanudar mi vida, tal cual la tenía o incluso mejor.**

**-¿Con Lea en escena?**

**-Con Lea o sin Lea…a las malas me toco aprender a vivir sin ella **– se encogió de hombros **– y aunque es duro…no es imposible, además no olvido como hablo de mi** – sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos – **A veces pienso que Lea hubiera seguido hablando mal de mí, tratándome como me ha tratado estos últimos años, si el accidente no hubiese ocurrido**

**-¿De qué hablas? **– se enderezo

**-De que a veces creo que está conmigo en este momento porque siente lastima por mí** – la morena rápidamente negó con la cabeza y trato de hablar y lo habría logrado si Chris no le hubiera puesto la mano en la boca

**-¿Crees que no te ama?**

**-No lo sé** – reía tristemente – **ya no sé qué creer de ella…han sido muchas las decepciones que tenido con ella**

**-Hay Di, pero piensa que… **- se cortó la comunicación

**-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hiciste?**

**-Yo no hice nada** – se defendió – **tu teléfono que se quedó sin batería… ¿Estas bien?**

**-No lo sé Chris** – dejo que el llanto la invadiera – **que Dianna piense que estoy con ella por lastima, no me da muchas opciones**

**-Se inteligente Lee…saca a tu favor la conversación que acaban de tener esas dos**

**-¿Cómo qué?**

**-Primero, lograr que Dianna, te perdone de corazón por todo lo que paso entre ustedes, por la manera en que hablaste de ella cuando todo termino…por no haberle dado el beneficio de la duda**

**-¿Y cómo hago eso?**

**-Piensa Lea…piensa…no todo te lo puedo decir yo **

**-Bueno…ya se me ocurrirá algo… ¿Y después qué?**

**-Después tiene que convencerla de que no estás con ella en este momento por lastima, ni por remordimiento ni nada de lo que esté pasando por la mente de la rubia**

**-Está complicado **– se pasó las manos por la cara

**-Nadie dijo que sería fácil Lea…son obstáculos que tendrás que pasar tu sola para recuperar a tu chica…y tienes un punto a favor**

**-¿Cuál? **

**-Que ya sabes que Dianna no está interesada en la enfermera.**

**-Pero ella sí…y por lo que tú me dijiste, Chord está dispuesto a ayudarla para que la conquiste**

**-Sí…pero Chord no la conoce tan bien como tú…pero antes de que empieces a reconquistarla, debes lograr que ella te perdone **

**-Lo sé…ya me lo dijiste**

**-Aunque…me pareció curioso lo que dijo Nay…lo de Francia**

**-No sabía que Cory había ido a Francia**

**-¿A que habrá ido a Francia?... bueno ya lo sabemos, amenazo a la rubia, pero ¿Por qué?**

**-No lo sé…yo no tenía conocimiento de eso**

**-Tú no…pero Naya si**

**-¿Y tú crees que Naya me va a contar?** – se levantó negando con la cabeza caminado hacia la cocina, seguida por el chico.

**-No, pero Heather de pronto si**

**-¿Heather?**

**-Sí…tal vez Naya le haya contado que fue lo que sucedió aquella noche…**

**-Sería bueno si supiéramos que noche…**

**-Pues si…pero algo es algo…no te quejes…además…Di también cree que hay alguien detrás de todo este asunto…alguien que le enveneno la cabeza a Cory**

**-Ya no se en quien confiar…Chord era mi amigo y ahora está ayudando a otra a conquistar a mi chica…Cory quien era mi amigo, resulta que amenazó a mi chica…no se Chris, esto está muy difícil**

**-No te desanimes…llama a Jonathan…seguro él tiene buenas ideas**

**-Él, era de los que estaban a favor de que yo le diera el beneficio de la duda a Di**

**-¿Por qué no se lo diste?**

**-Porque estaba dolida con todo lo que Cory me dijo…él era su amigo…yo creí en el y cometí una equivocación…una grave equivocación que logro que perdiera a mi chica**

**-Quien sea que haya planeado todo esto…le salió tal cual quería**

**-¿Crees que Alex tuvo algo que ver?**

**-¿Alex? ¿El ex de Di?**

**-Sí…Lady Di lo menciono ahorita…seguramente él sabe algo**

**-Bueno…el inglés estaba algo dolido con ella, por no darle una oportunidad como pareja…aunque todos creían que si lo eran**

**-Es que eso fue lo que me confundió Chris…Di lo llevo incluso al set…para ser un PR, parecía bastante real.**

**-Pero recuerda que cada vez que ella salía con él, ella te avisaba en donde estaban, con quien estaban y que estaban haciendo**

**-Lo sé** – agacho la cabeza

-**Tus celos no tienen fundamento Lea…el si estaba interesado en ella, pero claramente ella en él…no **– negó – **sabes** – le quito el vaso que tenía en la mano – **alístate, en un par de horas debes ver a Di**

**-¿De qué hablas?**

**-¿Ya olvidaste el mensaje que le enviaste hace rato?**

**-¿Crees que iré a verla después de todo lo que escuche? No podre ni mirarla a la cara**

**-Sí iras…ella no sabe que tú sabes, lo que se supone que no debes saber…sácale provecho a la nueva información que hemos obtenido**

**-Está bien** – camino hacia su habitación **– pero tú vendrás conmigo, para evitar que cometa una tontería**

**-Está bien** – acepto sonriente – **apúrate**


	16. Chapter 16

**-Safari…Chris**

**-Hola Naya** – saludaron los dos chicos cuando la latina paso al lado de ellos

**-Eh… ¿Naya podemos hablar?** – pregunto la morena, ganándose la mirada de ambos chicos

**-Claro** – frunció el ceño

**-Yo…mm…visitare a la rubia** – se despidió el chico dejándolas en un incómodo silencio

**-¿Vienes o te tengo que llevar alzada?** – Pregunto irónicamente mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la cafetería, logrando que la morena resoplara y siguiera sus pasos - **¿Y Bien?** – pregunto cuando ya tuvo su café negro en sus manos

**-Yo…** - se aclaró la garganta cuando vio la mirada que le lanzaba la latina – **sentémonos y dialogamos como personas civilizadas…mira quiero hablar contigo sobre Dianna** – hablo cuando ya estuvieron sentadas

**-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?** – pregunto sin levantar la mirada de su café

-**Quiero recuperarla** – soltó sin rodeos – **y sé que tú me puedes ayudar**

**-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo te ayudare a recuperar a la rubia? Bastante daño le has hecho ya** – murmuro lo último antes de darle un sorbo a su café – **¿Además en donde queda eso del trato que hicieron? ¿Solo es parte de tu plan de recuperarla?**

-**En parte sí, pero también es por su propio bien…Naya, sé que no he hecho las cosas bien…y que he cometido terribles errores con ella** – acepto mirando fijamente a la latina – **así que esp…**

**-¿Por qué ese repentino cambio?** – interrumpió la latina cruzándose de piernas – **si mi memoria no me falla…y rara vez me falla **– aclaro – **hasta hace un par de semanas, Di era para ti una alcohólica, una fiestera **– comenzó a enumerar – **incluso el día del accidente dijiste que no había ido a trabar porque se estaba cayendo de la borrachera** – sonreía falsamente mientras seguía con su café

**-Lo sé…por eso mis…**

**-Así que…si me disculpas tengo cosas más importantes que hacer** – hizo el intento de levantarse

**-¡Espera! ¡Escúchame por favor!** – le suplico logrando que la latina volviera a su anterior pose

**-Antes de que me digas las mentiras que me vas a decir** – la miro fijamente – **dime algo con total sinceridad ¿Por qué hasta ahora "quieres" volver con Di?**

**-Yo…me di cuenta con ese accidente, que en cualquier momento la puedo perder definitivamente**

**-Ósea que estas con ella es por remordimiento** – recordó las palabras de su amiga

**-¡Claro que no!...yo solo…tome decisiones equivocadas y me comporte como una niña malcriada a la que no le dan lo que pide cuando lo pide y como lo pide** – soltó logrando que la latina sonriera de lado – **y…yo quiero volver con ella…ella es el amor de mi vida…mi todo…**

**-Se nota** – dijo con sarcasmo arrugando su ya vacío vaso

-**Sé que no me crees…sé que ella no me cree **– señalo el pasillo – **y quiero demostrarle a las dos que es verdad**

**-Una cosa es querer Lea y otra muy diferente es hacer…y hasta que tu no me muestre que has cambiado, no pienso ayudarte con nada…es más hasta de pronto podría ayudarle a Jade** – comento con maldad logrando que la morena frunciera el ceño

**-Ella ya tiene a Chord –** dijo sin ser consiente

**-¿Qué dices?**

**-No…nada olvídalo**

**-Dime** – le dijo seriamente

La chica suspiro pesadamente – **Sé que Chord, le está pasando información a Jade sobre los gustos de Dianna, para que ella la conquiste**

**-¡Vaya!** – exclamo recordando la mirada que le lanzo la enfermera temprano a su amiga – **ahora entiendo varias cosas – **se tomó el mentón

**-Sé que ella le coqueteo en la mañana **– comento logrando que la latina la mirara fijamente – **a Dianna se le marco el teléfono y escuche parte de la conversación que ustedes dos tuvieron** – confeso mientras la latina abría los ojos sorprendida

**-¿Ósea que escuchaste lo de Cory? **

**-Sí…y créeme que no tenía ni idea de que eso….es más ni sabía que Cory había ido a Francia**

**-No lo dudo** – negó sacando su teléfono

**-¿Puedo preguntar qué le dijo Cory a Di en aquella ocasión?**

**-No **– contesto sin levantar la mirada de su teléfono – **si me demuestras que no sigues siendo la misma niña malcriada como tú misma te has llamado…** - guardo su teléfono después de textiar algo – **te contare exactamente que paso…es más te ayudare a recuperar a la rubia hueca…pero primero cambia Lea…-** se levantó de la silla – **y no esperes que los demás hagan tu trabajo…si quieres que Di vuelva a confiar en ti…lógralo con tus propias ideas…no incluyas a Chris o Jonathan, que sea mérito propio…créeme que valdrá la pena** – la miro antes de abandonar la cafetería.

**-Por mérito propio** – suspiro la morena sacando su teléfono **– lo hare por mi cuenta** – hizo una llamada, antes de caminar hacia la habitación de la rubia, en donde Chris y ella estaban bromeando – **Veo que se divierten **

**-Solo estamos recordando viejos tiempos** – le guiño el ojo

**-¿Cómo te ha ido el día de hoy?**

**-Bien** – sonó su teléfono – **discúlpenme un segundito… ¿Hola?...Hola Tay…Bien y ¿tú?...si hay se hace lo posible** – soltó una risita ganándose la mirada de los dos chicos **– nop…vino hace varios días…eh…no… ¿Qué paso?** – frunció el ceño, para luego abrir los ojos de par en par **- ¿Pero está bien? … Con razón no ha vuelto por haca… cuando hables con ella dile que espero que se mejore…si…y dile que la quiero mucho…y que la extraño…claro que la quiero, es mi chica… **- bromeo logrando que Lea mirara con dolor a Chris – **desde hace tiempos es mi chica…** - soltó una risita – **en serio…pregúntale a Tere cuando se mejore y te dirá que es mi chica **– comenzó a reír al escuchar los balbuceos de la cantante, sin prestar atención a las lágrimas de la morena – **vale…cuídate…adiosito.**

**-¿Todo bien?** – pregunto Chris mientras Lea trataba de recomponerse

**-Sí…era Taylor** – conto dejando su teléfono sobre la mesita – **Teresa está hospitalizada, tuvo un accidente**

**-¡Oh Dios Mío!** – Se preocupó el chico - ¿Pero está bien?

**-Sí** – asintió – **eso espero…total Tay…dijo que iría a visitarla en estos días así que esperare a ver qué me dicen de mi chica **– bromeo sacando una sonrisita en Chris

**-Está bien **

**-¿Todo bien Lea? Estas muy callada**

**-Eh…si si **– se aclaró la garganta - ¿**Has tomado todo lo que te ha dicho el doctor?**

**-Sí, tal parece que Jade se tomó muy enserio eso de ser mi enfermera personal** – resoplo

**-¿No te agrada?**

**-Si me agrada Chris, pero últimamente parece más intensa que de costumbre y eso es lo que me fastidia**

**-¡Vaya! **– Miro a sus amigas **– iré al baño** – se excusó para dejar a las dos chicas solas – **ahora vengo**

**-¿Cómo dormiste?** – le pregunto la rubia cuando ya estuvieron solas

-**Bien…he tenido bastante trabajo pero nada fuera de lo normal **

**-Okay**

**-Di**

**-Dime**

**-¿Somos amigas?**

**-Algo así** – bromeo recordando la escena de Quinn y Rachel, logrando una sonrisita en la morena - **¿Qué paso?**

**-Quieren que tenga un PR**

**-¿Con quién?** – pregunto totalmente seria, no le había agradado mucho esa noticia

**-Con un total desconocido** – resoplo – **la verdad ahorita no me interesa fingir nada con nadie**

**-Díselos** – retiro la mirada

**-Ya se los dije** – se encogió de hombros – **que sean ellos quienes finjan un romance**

**-Claro** – respondió secamente

**-Di** – la llamo – **mirarme **– dijo logrando que la chica enfocara sus ojos avellana en sus ojos chocolate – **hare las cosas bien esta vez**

**-¿De qué hablas?**

**-De nosotras**

**-Lo estás haciendo** – sonrió – **el trato está dando el resultado que esperas, me estoy recuperando **

**-Lo sé **– trato de que no se le quebrara la voz – **Yo…**

**-Hay cosas que tenemos que hablar Lea** – la miro fijamente **– pero hoy no** – le tomo la mano – **hoy solo quiero que seamos tu y yo…sin pasado alguno ni nada… **

**-¿Solo tú y yo?** – pregunto confundida

**-Solo tú y yo** – la jalo para que se acostara a su lado – **sin que nada más importe**

**-¿Solo por hoy Di?**

**-Solo por hoy Lea **– la abrazo con fuerza mientras la morena se aferraba a su cintura, soltando pequeñas lágrimas - ¿**Por qué lloras?**

**-Porque no pensé que volvería a estar así contigo**

**-No te acostumbres **– bromeo dándole un beso en la frente, cerrando los ojos, logrando dormirse con la morena en sus brazos.

Chris volvió a ingresar a la habitación para avisarle a Lea que saldría, cuando vio a las dos chicas, sonrió feliz de verlas abrazadas y dormidas y salió de allí sin más pero cuando entro la enfermera para entregarle la cena, pero al ver la escena tan íntima en la que se encontraban las dos chicas, dejo la bandeja en su lugar y salió de allí con el ceño fruncido y antes de llegar al salón de descanso le envió un mensaje a Chord

"_Tenemos que acelerar todo, esa morena es un peligro para mi plan de conquista"_


	17. Chapter 17

**-Bueno… ya pueden pasar a ver a la paciente **– Hablo el doctor después de haber salido de cirugía – **dejaremos que descanse y la próxima semana iniciaremos con las terapias de rehabilitación **

**-¿Mi hija está bien? **– Mary tenía la voz entrecortada

**-Sí** – asintió satisfecho – **su hija es una guerrera y ha respondido satisfactoriamente a ambas cirugías**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo más estará en este hospital?** – pregunto Chord con el ceño fruncido

-**Un mes aproximadamente** – abrió su tabla de anotaciones – **pero eso es relativo, depende de cómo responda su rodilla**

**-¿Pero su espalda ya se encuentra bien?**

**-Según los estudios y exámenes que le hemos realizado, sí, pero aun así en la rehabilitación es en donde nos daremos cuenta si han funcionado plenamente las cirugías; su cuerpo ha respondido positivamente pero necesitamos observar cómo se comporta cuando retome sus actividades diarias.**

**-¿Podemos verla?**

**-Claro** – asintió **– pueden entrar todos…pero traten de no perturbar mucho a los demás pacientes** – los chicos asintieron y siguieron a Mary que ya se encaminaba hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba su hija mayor

-**Mi corderito…. ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-Cansada…Hola chicos** – saludo a sus amigos

**-Descansaras estos días y luego iniciaras con tus terapias **– le comento su madre sentándose en la silla, mientras sus amigos se retribuían por la habitación

**-Okay** – asintió frotándose los ojos – **Lea estará conmigo en esas terapias, así que no te preocupes**

**-¿Lea?** – Pregunto Chord - **¿Por qué?** – se ganó la mirada de todos y una asesina de parte de la morena – **digo…yo puedo venir a ayudarte hacer las terapias **– se rasco la nuca

-**Gracias Chord…pero no es necesario** – aseguro con una sonrisa – **Lee prometió estar conmigo en este momento**

**-Y lo cumpliré **– aporto la chica

**-Está bien** – resoplo resignado mientras sentía la mirada penetrante de la latina

* * *

><p><em>Una semana después<em>

**-La paciente más sexy del mundo** – la elogio Jade mientras ya ayudaba a acomodarse a en la silla de ruedas para dirigirse hacia la sala de terapias

**-¿Con cuál terapia iniciaremos primero?** – pregunto cuando ya iba rumbo a la sala

**-Empezaremos con las de la rodilla, son pequeños estímulos que te dará una máquina para que el musculo entre en calor y no vaya a ver alguna lesión** – le explico – **posteriormente con ayuda de tu fiel servidora **– se refería a ella – **te ayudare con pequeños estiramientos y como no sabemos cómo reaccionara tu espalda, lo mejor es hacerlos con ayuda **

**-Ah okay –** asintió antes de colocarse en la camilla, el salón donde iniciarían las terapias, contaba con varias camillas separadas únicamente por una fina cortina y de ahí se trasladarían hacia donde se encontraban las máquinas de ejercicio pero eso, más adelante – **podemos esperar a que Lea llegue…no debe tardar**

**-¿Lea? **– frunció el ceño ¿Qué pintaba ahí la morena?

-**Si…ella es la que me va a ayudar con las terapias así que…** - se encogió de hombros sin notar la rabia en la enfermera

**-No es necesario…yo puedo ayudarte** – se ofreció coquetamente

**-Debes tener más trabajo** – sonreía tranquilamente – **además Lea… **

**-Ya está aquí **– completo la frase – **Hola Di** – la saludo de beso **– Jade **

**-Señorita Sarfati** – dijo con desagrado que solo noto la morena – **te pondré el aparato** – comento mientras le aplicaba una gel especial, para luego ponerles una chupitas en la rodilla y cubrirlas con una toalla – **avísame cuando sientas como hormigas caminando **– pidió apretando unos botones

**-Ya **

**-Vendré en un momento** – corrió la cortina no sin antes fusilar con la mirada a la morena que sonreía satisfactoriamente

**-¿Cómo estás?** – pregunto apretando los ojos al sentir los choques eléctricos en su rodilla

**-Bien creo que mejor que tu –** bromeo sacando una sonrisa en la rubia

**-Si yo también lo creo** – le enseño la lengua – **te puedo preguntar algo** – frunció el ceño

**-Sí claro**

**-¿Tú sabes que le pasa Chord?** – Se pasó las manos por la cara – **últimamente lo he sentido más extraño que de costumbre**

**-Yo…bueno… **- se aclaró la voz – **puede que sepa que paso**

**-¿Y me dirás? **– pregunto después de varios minutos en silencio

**-Okay** – tomo aire y se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la camilla – **cuando te operaron la primera vez tu…bueno…murmuraste que me amas** – comento logrando que la rubia frunciera el ceño – **lo digo enserio** – aclaro al ver el rostro de la chica

**-Sí lo sé** – asintió colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza – **Naya me lo comento hace varios días** – Lea frunció el ceño, no sabía que la latina supiera eso – **pero no entiendo que tiene que ver Chord con eso **– miro a la morena

**-Bueno…sencillamente que lo dijiste cuando estabas hablando con él** – la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida – **él estaba hablando de conquistarte y de luego tener hijos rubiecitos **– conto no muy segura – **y tu dijiste eso después de que el dijera eso**

**-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Chord está enamorado de mí?**

**-Eso parece **

**-¿Todo bien por aquí?** – Interrumpió la enfermera – **te quitare esto** – le quito todo lo que le había colocado, mientras le acariciaba suavemente la pierna

-**Creo que para quitarle una simple toalla y unos cables no tienes que acariciarla así** – señalo completamente celosa, mientras que la rubia sonreía disimuladamente

-**Yo solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo** – murmuro irritada – **mira** – le enseño la tolla – **este es el ejercicio que le debe ayudar hacer** – le explico el movimiento – **debe hacer diez series de cada una…volveré en un rato**

**-Haber Di** – se paró aun lado de la camilla – **estira lo que más puedas tu pierna – **le pidió mientras ubicaba la toalla en la planta del pie – **ahora lo levantare un poco ¿Me avisas si te duele? **– La chica solo asintió - **¿Todo bien? –** pregunto luego de unos minutos

**-Sí** – respondió con la cara roja – **pero me duele mucho, siento un ligero tirón en la parte baja de la rodilla**

**-Imagino que eso es normal** – se angustio la chica – **listo, diez series de diez**

**-quiero que esta pesadilla acabe prontamente **

**-Y así será** – la tomo de la mano

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de terapia?<strong> – le pregunto la latina entrando a la habitación ya caída la noche

**-Agotador** – hizo sonar su cuello – **aunque tuve ayuda de Lea, siempre me alcanzo a agotar bastante**

**-¿Alguna novedad con el hobbit?**

-**Con ella no tanto** – miro a su amiga – **más bien con Chord**

**-¿Con Chord?** – Pregunto - ¿**Estuvo por aquí?**

**-No **– negó con la cabeza – **pero estos días lo sentí más raro que de costumbre y le pregunte a Lea y me comento que…bueno que lo que tú me dijiste que yo dije, lo dije cuando él me decía…**

**-Espera…** - la freno – **me estas enredando**

**-Lea me dijo que cuando yo solté el "Te Amo Lea", estaba Chord presente** – hablo sin rodeos

**-Eso no lo puedo asegurar** – se rasco la cabeza – **yo solo lo vi llorando en el suelo**

**-Pues ella me dijo que yo le dije eso y que se lo había dicho después de que el me dijera que quería tener hijos conmigo**

**-Espera ¿Qué? ¿Hijos?**

**-Unos rubiecitos **

**-¡Vaya!** – Exclamo sorprendida – **eso no lo sabia**

**-¿Crees que sea por eso que ha estado tan raro?**

**-Puede ser, a nadie le gusta que mientras te estas confesando esa persona diga que ama a otra**

**-Pero no sé, siento que hay algo más detrás de todo esto**

**-¿De qué hablas?**

**-¿Podrías seguir a Chord? **

**-¿Seguirlo?**

-**Sí…no sé algo me dice que Chord tiene algo que ver con Jade**

**-¿Chord con Jade? ¿Crees que están saliendo?**

**-No **– negó rápidamente – **es otra cosa, no sé… de pronto son paranoias mías**

**-Tal vez pero veré que puedo averiguar **

**-¿Y cómo ha ido todo con HeMo?**

**-Pues **–le hizo señas a su amiga para que se corriera y ella se pudiera acostar también – **vamos a paso lento, el niño consume gran parte de su tiempo y Taylor no sirve para nada**

**-¿No le ayuda con el pequeñín?**

**-No **– negó con rabia – **ese tipo únicamente le da lo de los pañales y lo de la comida que necesita…se va temprano y vuelve bien entrada la noche**

**-¿En que trabaja?**

**-No tengo idea…pero por más trabajo que sea, debería tener un poco más de tiempo para su hijo ¿No? Total es su primogénito**

**-Pero no todas las personas pensamos igual Nay** – la abrazo – **puede que él no vea tan necesario pasar tiempo con él bebe**

**-Pff…** - resoplo – **ya me lo imagino cuando sea mayor…llevándolo a club de strippers y enseñándolo a ser un mujeriego de esos desastrosos, que únicamente piensan en un buen par de tetas y en un buen culo **

**-Pero para eso estará la tía Nay** – bromeo – **para enseñarle cuales son las tetas y los culos de caridad **– la latina soltó una sonora carcajada

-**Ya quisiera yo…** - seguía riendo – ¿**te imaginas? Cuando tenga dieciséis y llegue y me diga mamá mira este buen….** – se detuvo al escuchar lo que salió de su boca

**-¿Mamá?** – Tampoco se le había escapado ese detalle – **¿te vez como la madre del Elijah? **

**-Puede ser**

**-¿Has hablado con ella de tus sentimientos?**

**-No** – negó ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su amiga – **siento que si lo hago, algo pasara y no sé si será algo bueno o algo malo**

**-Pero debes hacerlo **– acariciaba el cabello de la latina – **si no arriesgas, no ganas nada**

**-Pero si arriesgo, también puedo perderlo todo**

**-¿Qué más puedes perder?** – Susurro suavemente – **que te involucren más con el rapero del que siempre olvido su nombre**

**-Aun no puedo creer que la gente piense que estoy saliendo con él** – expreso divertida – **no es mi tipo…deberían saberlo…no tenemos nada en común, mi piel es más clara que la de él** – bromeo haciendo reír a la rubia

-**Oh que haremos chica blanca** – la molesto mientras seguía riendo

-**Si yo soy blanca, tú eres un muerto viviente **

**-¿Muerto viviente?**

**-Di eres más blanca que una hoja de papel **

**-¿Así que por tener la piel blanca, ahora soy un zombie?**

**-Un zombie muy pálido** – bromeo negando con la cabeza, las conversaciones que tenía con Dianna a veces eran muy extrañas

**-¿Un zombie pálido?**

**-Sí…los zombies se alimentan de cerebros, en cambio tú, te alimentas de plantas y amiga mía como zombie te iría muy mal**

**-Jajajajajajaja** – las lágrimas salían por los ojos de la rubia – **soy un zombie vegetariano** – comento logrando que su amiga se uniera en su llanto a causa de la risa

* * *

><p><em>Dos semanas más tarde<em>

**-¿Dianna?** – la buscaba por la habitación pero no la encontraba

**-Aquí** – se escuchó una voz desde el suelo

**-¡Por Dios Di! ¡Te caíste!** – rápidamente se acercó a la chica, para ayudarla a levantar

-**No me caí** – tranquilizo a la latina – **solo…** - señalo la camilla – **me canso de estar acostada, así que… -** se encogió de hombros

**-No se te ocurrió mejor idea que sentarte en el piso ¿verdad? **– pregunto con ironía

**-Sí no es mi plan más brillante pero sí **– asintió sonriente – **saber que ya me puedo mover sola de un lado a otro me tiene algo inquieta que ya siento que esa cama tiene pulgas **– se rasco la espalda – **me fastidia **

**-Hablando de pulgas ¿Cómo te ha ido con Lea? **– Pregunto logrando que la latina soltara una carcajada **- ¿Qué? Es una buena referencia **

**-Y qué referencia** – seguía riendo **– pues… se ha comportado como una amiga**

**-¿No ha intentado nada contigo? **

**-Pues no, sabes** – miro los ojos oscuros de su amiga – **estos últimos días me ha dado la sensación de que está buscando que la perdone **

**-¿Por qué? **– Frunció el ceño acomodándose al lado de su amiga - **¿Qué ha hecho?**

**-Pues me ha traído gardenias** – señalo las flores – **me ha cantado para que me duerma **– se encogió de hombros **– no se ha actuado raro**

**-Pero eso son cosas normales ¿No? **– no le veía nada de extraordinario a esos actos de la morena

-**Serian normales si cada vez que termina de cantarme, susurra pensando que ya estoy dormida que espera ganarse mi perdón y poder hablar conmigo claramente**

**-¿Y tú que piensas?**

**-No lo sé –** giro el cuello haciéndolo sonar – **me es difícil perdonarla **

**-¿Pero lo quieres hacer? **– observo a su amiga que se ponía de pie

-**Quiero pero no lo sé…necesito confiar en ella, pero siento que aquí no podré hacerlo **

**-No comprendo** – se levantó del suelo

**-En breves palabras, no me sirve que ella quiera reivindicarse conmigo en un hospital –** camino hacia el baño – **para saber que ella cambio necesitamos estar fuera de un hospital ¿Me comprendes?**

**-Haber si te entendí **– miro a su amiga **– ¿Para que puedas perdonar a la morena debes ser en su vida cotidiana?**

**-Exactamente** – se refresco la cara con agua – **para saber si Lea ha cambiado, como aparenta que ha cambiado en estas semanas, hay que comprobarlo cuando estemos ya en nuestras vidas cotidianas**

**-¿Y cómo lo harás?** – se cruzó de brazos observando a su amiga caminar de un lado a otro – **Digo, hasta donde tengo entendido, tú te recuperas y ella dejara de hablarte**

**-Lo sé –** se sentó en el borde de la cama **– he estado pensando y tal vez…solo tal vez puede que le pida que anulemos el trato, quiero ver cómo se comporta**

**-¿Y Jade?** – pregunto divertida

**-Me tiene fastidiada** – se dejó caer de espaldas – **cualquier cosa que dice o hace ya es una discusión con Lea**

**-No le agrada la presencia del hobbit **

**-Para nada y la verdad agradezco que Lea vaya conmigo a las terapias porque créeme – **miro a su amiga que sonreía divertida– **esa mujer es capaz de violarme **– exagero mientras la otra reía – **no te rías es enserio, si estando Lea presente me toca de más con la excusa de que es parte de la terapia **

**-Se pelean por ti**

**-Sí pero el único problema es que a mí no me interesa para nada Jade** – suspiro frustrada – **y ya no sé cómo hacérselo saber**

**-Averigüe lo que me pediste** – le entrego una carpeta que tenía en el bolso – **son fotografías de nuestro querido Chord, reuniéndose con Jade a las afueras del hospital**

**-¿Para qué se están reuniendo?** – miraba las fotografías algo confundida

**-Según lo que pude averiguar** – soltó su bolso en la silla – **Chord le está pasando información a Jade**

**-¿Información?**

**-Sí…para que ella te conquiste**

**-¿Pero qué mierda?**

**-Y eso no es todo**

**-¿Ah no?** – cerro la carpeta

-**Nop… al parecer el hobbit lo sabe**

* * *

><p><strong>-Una semana más y me voy de aquí<strong> – se murmuraba así misma mientras hacía flexiones en gimnasio del hospital mientras Lea llegaba.

**-No debes forzarte mucho Dianna** – le hablaba su médico – **para evitar cualquier contratiempo, te sugiero que empieces con diez flexiones de pecho diarias**

**-¿Solo diez? **– pregunto quitándose el sudor de la frente

**-Sí, por el momento es lo recomendable no queremos que tu espalda sufra alguna secuela **

**-Está bien**

**-En estas barras** – camino hacia la barra – **aquí harás otra sesión de diez y a medida que vayamos progresando, podrás alzar tu cuerpo por encima de la barra ¿Estás de acuerdo?**

**-Sí **– asintió – **además de fortalecer mi espalda, remarcare mis cuadritos **– bromeo sacando una sonrisa del doctor

**-Estas en lo correcto** – siguió la broma – **apenas llegue tu amiga, continuaremos con los ejercicios del día de hoy.**

**-Lo siento, lo siento **– llegaba corriendo minutos después – **me retrasé un poco**

**-No te preocupes **– la tranquilizo el medico mientras la rubia se balanceaba sobre sus talones – **tú serás el apoyo de Dianna en las flexiones de pecho, ella usara tus tobillos como lugar de apoyo** – le explico – **posteriormente hará una sesión de sentadillas para luego terminar en la barra **– señalo el lugar tras él - **¿Alguna pregunta?**

**-No **

**-Muy bien** – tomo su tabla – **en un par de minutos vendrá Jade para ayudarlas en lo que necesiten**

**-No es necesario** – sonreía falsamente la morena – **nosotras nos no las arreglaremos ¿verdad Di?** – Pregunto y ella solo asintió – **empecemos **

**-Jade me invito a salir **– comento la rubia cuando ya hacían las sentadillas

-**Ah **– los celos invadieron a la morena - **¿Y qué le dijiste?**

**-Que lo iba a pensar** – la molesto, la verdad era que le había dicho de plano que no

**-Muy bien** – trato de calmarse - **¿Ya te dijeron cuando sales? **– prefirió cambiar de tema rápidamente.

**-La próxima semana **– conto mientras su cuerpo subía y bajaba – **el doctor está satisfecho con los resultados que ha mostrado mi cuerpo en estas semanas, he avanzado bastante**

**-Eso veo** – murmuro

-**Quería hablar de algo contigo** – estiro sus piernas antes de levantarse **– sobre el trato que hicimos**

**-Dime**

**-Me gustaría que lo canceláramos** – caminaba hacia la barra por lo que no vio la mirada contrariada de la morena

-¿De qué hablas?

-**Mira sé qué crees que no me he dado cuenta de que estas buscando ganarte mi perdón** – la miro fijamente mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia la barra – **así que he decidido darte el beneficio de la duda…algo que tú a mí no me diste** – le reprocho mientras la otra agachaba la mirada – **así que para que eso suceda debemos continuar con esta "amistad" una vez estemos fuera del hospital**

**-¿Es una especie de prueba?** – pregunto mientras la chica ya hacia sus respectivos ejercicios

**-Tómalo como quieras** – susurro contando mentalmente – **pero necesitamos hacer eso, antes de sentarnos a hablar del pasado**

**-Hay algo que he querido saber desde hace varias semanas **– miro a la rubia que se detuvo uno segundos – **sobre Cory**

**-¿Cory?**

**-Sí** – le alcanzo una toalla para que se secara cuando termino los ejercicios – **hace un par de semanas, tú teléfono se marcó y sin querer escuche la conversación que tuviste con Nay**

**-¿La conversación?** – pregunto con un hilo de voz

-**Sí, donde hablaban de cuando Cory había ido a Francia a amenazarte **– agacho la mirada apenada **– y yo…** - comenzó a jugar con sus dedos – **me gustaría saber qué fue lo que te dijo Cory aquella vez**

**-Antes que nada** - se cruzó de brazos mientras la morena levantaba la mirada – **quiero que me digas ¿Por qué no me dijiste que sabias que Chord le ayudaba a Jade?**

**-¿Disculpa? **– parpadeo varias veces

**-Sé que sabias que Chord le ha pasado "información" a Jade para conquistarme, mi pregunta es ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**

**-Bueno…yo…**

**-Lea** – hablo completamente seria – **si pretendes ganarte de nuevo mi confianza, ocultándome cosas no lo lograras**

**-Fue Chris quien los escucho** – comento rápidamente – **él los escucho hablar en el pasillo hace un par de semanas y me conto lo que Chord planeaba hacer**

**-Vuelvo a preguntar ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**

**-Yo…**

**-Habría sido divertido molestarla, sabiendo cuales eran sus planes** – bromeo encogiéndose de hombros – **Lea –** se colocó nuevamente seria – **si quieres mi confianza y mi perdón, claramente la honestidad es parte del proceso **– le tomo el mentón – **no más mentiras y no omisiones ¿Entendido?**

**-Entendido **

**-Bien **– ahora le sonreía – **vamos, acompáñame a las duchas, que debo estar apestando **– arrugo la nariz divertida mientras caminaba hacia su habitación

**-¡Ay Dios!**

* * *

><p><em>El capítulo del Miércoles y el de hoy en uno solo (En Colombia sigue siendo sábado xD). Siento la demora. No olviden comentar. Espero les guste (:<em>


	18. Chapter 18

-**Esto va aquí…esto no lo necesito** – lanzaba su ropa contra la maleta – **esto…** - observo una bata del hospital – **en mis pesadillas la volveré a usar** – con entusiasmo la encesto en el cesto de la basura.

**-¿Qué haces?** – pregunto para luego sonreír al ver como la rubia brincaba ligeramente

**-¡Lea! **– Tenía su mano en el pecho - ¡**Por Dios! Me has asustado**

**-Lo siento **– término de entrar para saludarla de beso en la mejilla – **pero no me has respondido ¿Qué haces?**

**-En mis tiempo señorita Sarfati** – le dio la espalda – **se saludaba con un hola–** la molesto logrando que la chica la abrazara por la espalda

**-¡Buenos… días, señorita Sarfati**

**-Jade** – apretó con fuerza la cintura de la otra chica

-No creo que debas abrazarla así – se metía la enfermera

-Oh No te preocupes – se adelantó la rubia – **no me molesta, ni me incomoda que Lee me tenga abrazada así – s**eguía en empacando sus cosas

**-Yo lo decía por tu bien** – murmuro claramente enfadada

-**No pasa nada** – sonreía satisfecha la morena, viendo como la otra se mordía **la lengua.**

**-Como sea –** se acercó a las chicas – **ya como has dejado de ser paciente oficial del hospital **– trataba de atraer la atención de la rubia que seguía empacando los regalos que le habían dado sus amigos durante sus estancia – **ya nada me impide darte esto –** le estiro un papel

**-¿Qué es esto?** – deshizo el abrazo de la morena para poder ir hacia el baño

**-Mi número de teléfono** – suspiraba frustrada al ver que la rubia ni se fijó en el papel

**-¿Y me lo das por?** – Sacaba sus cosas del baño - **¡Dios! Pareciera que me hubiera venido a vivir aquí – **bromeaba al ver la cantidad de cosas que tenía que sacar de allí

**-Eso parece** – reía la morena – **ven te ayudo **

**-¿Para qué me das tú teléfono Jade?** – volvió a preguntar cuando la morena ingreso al baño - **¿Por si me siento mal?** – escuchaba una risa silenciosa desde el baño

**-Sí y por si llegas a necesitar con quien hablar –** se le acerco coquetamente – **o por si quieres salir a tomar un café o algo**

**-Okay** – se alejó disimuladamente de la enfermera – **te lo agradezco **

**-¿Vamos?** – agarraba la mayoría de pertenencias de la rubia

**-Sí** – agarro su chaqueta de cuero – **te veré luego Jade**

**-Adiós** – suspiro abatida la enfermera viéndolas salir

**-Imagino que tú me escoltaras hasta mi apartamento** – caminaban juntas por el pasillo del hospital

**-Sí** – daba pequeños saltos

-**Cuando caminas así, me hacer acordar de Brittany S Pierce** – bromeo y soltó una risita cuando vio que la morena le enseñaba la lengua

**-Me gusta caminar así** – su tono infantil hizo que aumentara más la risa de la rubia

**-Hablando de glee **– reanudo la conversación cuando llegaron al estacionamiento **- ¿Qué pasara con el capítulo 100?**

**-Ryan ha decidido darte unos días más de descanso antes de volver a iniciar las grabaciones del capítulo** – guardaba las maletas en el maletero

**-Imagino que ya habrán avanzado en varios capítulos más** – comento cuando la morena estuvo ya en la silla del piloto.

**-Sí, pero están detenidos…** - arranco el motor –** ya están editados y listos para salir al aire pero primero hay que terminar el 100**

**-El único en el que sale Quinn Fabray **– susurro mirando por la ventana del auto

**-¿Te gustaría participar en otro?** – volteo a verla cuando un semáforo se colocó en rojo

**-Sería lindo…sí** – asintió la cabeza – **pero tengo más proyectos** – el auto reanudo su marcha – **firme varios contratos antes del accidente**

**-¿Nuevas películas?**

**-Sí…varias en realidad y no sé si tengo tiempo para grabar algún otro capitulo**

**-Me gustaría que volvieras al set…**

**-Sí…bueno…eso no pasara pronto **– frunció el ceño **- ¿A dónde vamos?** – ese no era el camino hacia su apartamento

-**Pensé que quizás te gustaría comer algo** – se detuvo en un pequeño restaurante vegetariano

**-¿Mi mamá no cocino nada?** – ella realmente preferiría comer con su madre que en un restaurante

**-Creo que no** – salió del auto

**-Ya que…** - suspiro resignada, sacando su teléfono de su cartera antes de bajarse del auto

**-¿Qué quieres?** – le pregunto cuando ya estuvieron ubicadas en la mesa

-**Una ensalada estaría bien** – contesto sacando el iphone

**-Dos ensaladas y un jugo verde y uno rojo** – pidió observando como la chica no le despegaba la mirada a su rubia – **es todo… ¿Di?** – la llamo después de que la camarera se marcho

-**Dime –** seguía tecleando en su teléfono

**-¿Qué haces?**

**-Charlo con Teressa** – seguía en su teléfono – **salió hace poco del hospital y quería saber cómo estaba**

**-Ah claro **– sus celos comenzaron a salir – tú chica – murmuro entre dientes

**-Sí, mi chica **– afirmo sin ser consciente de sus palabras

-**Pues…que bien** – pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de la morena, cuando la camarera volvió con el pedido **– gracias** – murmuro tragando fuertemente

-**Hola….** – el teléfono de la rubia sonó **– Bien y ¿tú? **– La morena la miraba cuidadosamente comiendo su ensalada **– Salí hace un rato** – jugueteaba con la comida - **¿Mañana?... no lo sé **– se pasó las manos por la cara – **creo que pasare el día con mi mamá **– bebió un poco de jugo – **si…eso creo…está bien…adiós**

**-¿Todo bien? **

**-Sí **– afirmo soltando por fin el teléfono – **Teresa te manda saludes**

**-Igual** – se atraganto con la ensalada

**-¿Estas bien?**

**-Sí **– bebía rápidamente - **¿Cuánto llevas con ella?**

**-¿Con quién? **– alzo su ceja confundida

-**Con Teresa**

**-¿De qué me hablas? – **sonreía divertida

**-De tú parej**a – suspiro abatida

**-No tengo pareja Lea **– sonreía abiertamente – **Teresa está embarazad**a – miro cuidadosamente a la morena – **de su marido**

**-¿Teresa está casada? **– estaba sorprendida, ella pensaba que su rubia tenía algo con esa otra rubia

**-Sí**

**-Vaya no lo sabia**

**-Teresa es solo mi amiga Lea** – le tomo la mano – **si en algún momento alguien llega aparecer **– tomo aire – **y me logra conquistar…tú serás la primera en saberlo**

**-Y tendré que aceptarlo** – cerro los ojos

**-Sí –** jugaba con la mano de la morena **– pero…por el momento quiero hacer lo que te dije Lea…quiero que me demuestres que has cambiado, que te ganes de nuevo mi confianza**

**-Lo haré** – abría los ojos para centrarlos en las perlas brillantes de su acompañante – **te lo prometo Di**

**-Perfecto** – le guiño el ojo – **ahora come, que me gustaría llegar temprano a mi apartamento a descansar** – soltó la mano de la chica

**-Claro que sí –** seguía comiendo tranquilamente

**-¿Y qué tal tu cd?** – pregunto cuando ya había acabado su ensalada

**-Bien…ya vamos a empezar con la promoción **– saco dinero para pagar la cuenta

**-Será todo un éxito **– la ánimo saliendo del restaurante

**-Lo sé…vamos a casa** – la rubia la miro –** digo…a tú casa…montante al auto Dianna **– fingía enfadarse mientras la otra se divertida

**-Está bien, está bien** – se subió al auto y sin hablar más partieron hacia el apartamento de la chica.

**-¿La llamaras algún día?** – hablo la morena poco antes de llegar a su destino

**-¿A quién?**

**-A Jade** – apretó la mandíbula

**-No lo creo** – negó **– es linda y sexy…. **– observaba como la morena apretaba con fuerza el manubrio – **pero… es bastante intensa **

**-¿Y eso le gana a "**_**Linda y sexy**_**"?**

**-Sí **– asintió infantilmente mientras Lea reía

**-Hogar, dulce hogar **

**-Siento que no vengo aquí desde hace una eternidad **– suspiro entrando al garaje del edificio

**-Bueno una eternidad no tanto…pero si se le acerca bastante** – apago el motor – **anda vamos **

**-Lea… **- la freno antes de salir del auto – **quiero que esto funcione…por favor – en sus ojos se veía la suplica **

**-Lo haré Di **– la rubia asintió saliendo del automóvil

**-Abre el maletero para sacar mis cosas**

**-Di, ahora más tarde podemos sacarlas**

**-De una vez Lea **– se tomó el puente de la nariz – **estoy cansada y ya no quiero salir más de casa**

**-Está bien** – acepto ayudando a la chica **- ¿Contenta?** – murmuro entrando al ascensor

**-Sip –** asentía con una sonrisa **– Adoro el olor de este edificio** – susurro cuando llegaron a su apartamento

**-¿Las llaves?** – soltó lo que tenía en las manos para empezar a buscarlas en su ropa

**-Aquí tienes** – se las entrego **– las habías dejado en el mueble que había en el baño**

**-Oh** – la metió en la cerradura – **mia culpa** – bromeo mientras la otra sonreía – **prenderé la luz y…**

**-¡Sorpresa! –** gritaron todos sus amigos, familiares y demás

**-¿Qué hacen aquí? **– las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos

-**Queríamos darte la bienvenida a casa mi corderito** – se acercaba su madre con un llanto pronunciado – **te amo hija** – como respuesta recibió un fuerte abrazo de su hija

**-Yo también mamá… yo también **– la abrazaba con fuerza – **ven aquí** – llamo a su hermano – **los amo mucho** – todos lloraban al ver la escena tan conmovedora que tenían los Agron en la entrada del apartamento

-**Chicos **– se acercó a los gleeks después de soltar a su familiar

**-Lady Di –** dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, antes de fundirse en un abrazo grupal

-**Me alegro que ya estés fuera del hospital **– le limpiaba las lágrimas

**-Gracias Nay** – abrazo con fuerza a su amiga – **fuiste de gran ayuda para mi**

**-Lo sé…sin mí no eres nada** – todos soltaron una carcajada – **¡No se rían! Es la verdad**

**-Lo que tú digas **– le dejo un beso en la mejilla – **gracias por organizar esta ¿Fiesta? ¿Reunión?**

**-Fiesta **– aseguro la latina – **y no fui yo…fue ella** – señalo a la morena que se encontraba charlando con Jenna – **agradécele a ella **– le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de irse detrás de su rubia

-**Jenn**

**-Di –** la abrazo nuevamente – **me alegra verte mejor **

**-Gracias…me regalas un minuto a Lea **

**-Claro claro **– se alejó de ellas

-**Gracias **– la atrajo por la cintura y la abrazo con fuerza

**-De nada… espero te allá gustado**

**-Claramente no me lo esperaba **– murmuro desde el hombro de la chica – **pero es agradable verlos a todos reunidos… ven vamos a bailar –** la tomo de la mano cuando la música comenzó a sonar

**-No has hecho bien tu trabajo **– hablaba un rubio por teléfono – **claramente no Jade** – suspiraba frustrado **– de haberlo logrado, no estarían bailando juntas como una pareja de enamoradas** – fruncía el ceño bufando – **tienes que hacer algo Jade y pronto **– colgó enojado sin darse cuenta que Mark y Jason intercambiaban una mirada de alerta.


	19. Chapter 19

**-Empaca tus cosas hermanita** – Jason entraba en la habitación de su hermana, con su pasaporte en mano **– hable con el doctor y el autorizo para que viajes**

**-¿Viajar a dónde?** – después de la fiesta del día anterior, se sentía rendida. No quería moverse de allí en un par de días – **No me quiero mover**

**-Anda vamos…** - se acercó para ayudar a levantar a su hermana – **mamá está preparando el desayuno para irnos de viaje**

**-¿Nos iremos los tres?** – pregunto haciendo sonar su espalda

-**Sí, los tres como una pequeña familia** – beso la mejilla de su hermana – **apúrate que mamá te ayudara a empacar la maleta **– la chica asintió **– bien, te espero en la cocina**

Dicho esto el rubio menor salió de la habitación encaminado hacia la cocina en donde su madre entretenida preparaba el desayuno para sus dos angelitos.

**-¿Todo bien con tu hermana?** – pregunto sirviendo el café

**-Sí** – asintió sentándose en uno de los bancos – **ayer escuche algo que me dejo algo picado** – miro a su madre que se giró para ponerle atención – **Chord hablaba con alguien por teléfono **

**-¿Y que con eso?... ayúdame con los platos** – el chico se levantó para ayudar a su madre

**-Pues que me pareció sospechoso, le decía a una tal Jade que tenía que hacer algo pronto y antes menciono que si hubiese hecho su trabajo, Di y Lea no estarían bajando como una pareja enamorada** – el chico se rasco la cabeza, escuchando como dejaba de sonar la regadera

**-Eso no me gusta para nada** – ambos se quedaron en completo silencio, mirando fijamente la comida

**-¿Estamos en meditación alimenticia?** – bromeo la rubia al ver la posición que tenía su madre y su hermano

**-Claro ahí que meditarla antes de comerla** – el chico le respondió riendo mientras se levantaba para correrle la silla a su hermana, ante todo, Jason era un caballero, siempre dispuesto a defender a su hermana.

**-¿Y a dónde vamos?** – pregunto ya degustando el desayuno y es que aunque el desayuno era el alimento más importante de día, que lo preparara su madre, lo hacía más importante

**-Tú empaca la ropa que tenemos apenas cinco horas antes de que salga el vuelo** – el chico se levantó después de haber terminado de comer – **iré hacer unas diligencias y espero que cuando vuelva, ya este tu maleta lista.**

Hora y media paso antes de que el chico volviera, en ese tiempo, Dianna en compañía de su madre había empacado una pequeña maleta y unas cuantas cosas en una mochila, ninguna de las dos sabia hacia donde viajaban, pero por las dudas llevaban todo tipo de ropa. En lo que llevaba el día, Lea no se había comunicado con ella.

**-Listo** – el chico volvía con una gorra y con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro – **el taxi nos está** **esperando** – sin más tomo el equipaje de sus mujeres – **no olviden llevar los pasaportes** – dicho esto, salió de la habitación.

-**¿Por qué lo tuviste mama? **– le pregunto a su madre con una sonrisa

El camino al aeropuerto fue relativamente corto, cada quien iba sumido en sus pensamiento. Dianna por su lado, de vez en cuando miraba su teléfono por si la morena le había escrito pero tal parecía que la chica se había olvidado de ella.

-**Andando es hora de abordar**

**-Pero si no sabemos hacia donde toca caminar**

**-Hacia el 24** – respondió tomando la maleta de su hermana y la suya mientras Dianna ayudaba a su madre **– vamos **

**-Pero que…** - Dianna se detuvo de golpe - **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?** – Frente a ella se encontraba la morena con una pequeña maleta

- **Aahh yo mmmm – **la morena miro al menor de los rubios

**- Lea viene con nosotros **– les informo a su familia, Mary sonrió porque sabía el esfuerzo que su hijo estaba haciendo al incluir a la morena en un viaje familiar, porque por mucho que su hija se empeñaba en decir que quería a Lea en su vida como como una amiga, ella sabía que tarde o temprano iban a estar juntas, y Dianna sonrió porque le encantó la idea de que la morena fuera con ellos, ahora si no le importaba el lugar al que fueran mientras Lea este con ellos todo iba a estar bien. – **Hey muévanse que tenemos un vuelo que tomar – **volvió a recordar el chico que, al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana, se alegró internamente de haber dejado de un lado su orgullo y llamar a su cuña… mmmm llamar a Lea.

El viaje que tenía preparado el rubio término finalmente luego de 17 largas horas, luego de una pequeña escala en España, aterrizaron en su destino final, el Aeropuerto de Schwechat que era el aeropuerto internacional de Austria.

Dianna estaba en el cielo, durante mucho tiempo había querido llegar a esa hermosa tierra y siempre había algo que le impedía viajar ahí pero ahora, sin proponérselo lo había logrado, amaba a Jason un poquito más por llevarle al lugar de sus sueños, y más aún porque Lea estaba con ella.

Llegaron a uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, en donde Jason se había encargado de reservar una de las suites principales para que se quedaran.

**- Pero que vista más genial **– exclamo emocionada cuando llegaron al cuarto – ¿**cuantos días nos quedamos? **– le pregunto a su hermano saltando como una pequeña niña

-** Pues cuatro días – **contesto

-** ¿Solo eso? – **pregunto desilusionada

**- Si, lo siento pero tu doctor solo autorizo ese tiempo, luego debes volver para empezar con tu rehabilitación **

**- Bah **– se quejó – **pero estamos en Viena, hay tanto por ver y ni siquiera traje mis cámaras **– hizo en puchero – ¿**porque no me avisaste que veníamos acá? – **Quiso golpear a su hermano que evito el golpe y abrazo a la rubia levantándola sobre sus hombros. Mary observaba a sus hijos con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro y Lea buscaba entre sus cosas algo que sabía que debía traer con ella.

-** Ya dejen de jugar ustedes dos **– ordeno y ambos rubios dejaron de jugar – **Jason puedes llevar estas cosas a los cuartos por favor **

Dianna siguió parada frente al ventanal observando atentamente toda la ciudad y no noto la presencia de Lea que se acercó a ella algo nerviosa

**- Eeehhh yo, yo mm **– tartamudeo provocando que la atención de la rubia se enfocara en ella – **mira yo traje esto **– dijo finalmente entregándole un estuche donde habían guardadas tres cámaras fotográficas que Dianna había dejado en su casa cuando fueron pareja – **yo mmm cuando Jason me dijo que vendríamos acá pero que tu no lo sabias porque era una sorpresa, creí que las necesitarías **

**- Oh dios mío **– grito emocionada cuando abrió el estuche y se lanzó a los brazos de la morena – **gracias, gracias, gracias Lee eres la mejor – **dijo y cuando se separaban los labios de Lea se detuvieron en la comisura de los labios de Dianna dejando ahí un pequeño beso, la rubia cerro los ojos cuando sintió la los labios de la morena tan cerca de los suyos, porque los sentimientos que se estaba encargando de "enterrar" resurgieron dentro de ella muy intensamente.

- **Lo, lo siento – **dijo la morena cuando se dio cuenta que estuvo a punto de besar a Dianna en la boca – **yo, yo no, yo lo siento **– se alejó unos pasos de la rubia, pero esta no lo permitió, se acercó a la morena nuevamente y la volvió a abrazar

**- Tranquila que no pasa nada – **le susurro en el oído siendo consciente que la morena en realidad le pedía perdón por las cosas que habían pasado en el pasado, sabía que Lea se sentía mal porque el beso no se lo podía dar directamente en sus labios – **todo está bien **– se separaron – ¿**sabes que creo?**

**- No, no lo sé **– sonrió – ¿**qué es lo que crees rubia?**

**- Que este es el mejor viaje que nos podía ocurrir, yo moría por conocer esta ciudad y ahora que estaremos acá tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para demostrarme que has cambiado **– le dijo – ¿**quieres que confié en ti? Pues esta es tu mejor oportunidad para lograrlo – **termino diciendo eso y se alejó para conocer la suite que sería suya por cuatro días. La morena suspiro mientras veía como Dianna caminaba feliz

**- O puedes apostar que lo voy a hacer, no solo confiaras en mi nuevamente rubia, lograre que me perdones y me des una nueva oportunidad para amarte.**


	20. Chapter 20

Jason se tapó la cara con una almohada mientras se arrepentía por haber escogido llevar a su hermana a ese país, cuando la rubia intento despertarlo al día siguiente a las seis y media para salir de paseo, o sea, habían viajado 17 horas, y su hermana lo molestaba solo porque quería salir a recorrer la ciudad, el necesitaba por lo menos unas cinco horas más de sueño para poder ser una persona normal nuevamenteasí, que decidió ignorar a su hermana y cerró los ojos nuevamente. No fue consciente en qué momento se volvió a dormir solo supo que despertó tres horas después y no escucho ningún ruido por la suite lo que lo sorprendió y tuvo que levantarse de la cama para saber dónde estaba su hermana que lo andaba molestando antes.

**- Hey buenos días mama **– saludo Jason cuando llego a la cocina y vio cómo su madre se servía una taza de café - **¿Dónde está Di? ¿Estas tomando café? Sabes que no puedes tomar café **

**- Buenos días cariño –** le dijo – **El corderito esta mmmmm bueno no tengo la menor idea de donde esta salió con Lea **– le informo antes de darle un sorbo a su taza – **y sí, estoy tomando café pero es solo una taza**

**- Pero el doctor dijo que….**

**- El doctor dijo que intente evitar el café, en ningún momento lo prohibió y en casa deje de tomarlo, estamos en otro país y es solo una taza ok **

**- Mmmmmmmm – **suspiro pensando si dejarle tomar la taza de café o quitársela y ahorrarse el trabajo de hacerse una – ¿**Cómo es eso de que no sabes dónde está tu hija? **– pregunto decidiendo finalmente darle un respiro a su madre y a su café.

**- Pues significa exactamente que no lo sé**- sonrió divertida cuando el rubio frunció la frente – **intento despertarme para salir pero cuando le iba a hacer caso escuche como Lea le decía que ella iba a acompañarla así que decidí hacerme a las dormidas un poco más para que ellas tuvieran su tiempo a solas **– explico logrando que Jason se tapara la cara con ambas manos y suspirara **– que pasa cariño ¿invitaste a Lea por una razón no?**

**- Solo yo, solo **–suspiro – **solo espero que esta vez Lea no lo vuelva a joder y que todo salga bien, quiero que Di sea feliz y por mucho que me cueste aceptarlo sé que esa morena enana sabe cómo hacerla feliz **– Mary sonrió al escuchar el "enana" porque, aunque parecía un insulto, en realidad era una forma cariñosa que su hijo que su hijo usaba para nombrar a la morena.

**- Me parece perfecto que pienses así porque así vas a ayudarme a ayudarla **– sentencio Mary con una sonrisa

**- ¿A ayudarte a ayudarla? **– pregunto frunciendo el ceño nuevamente

**- Mira **– le dijo enseñándole un papel donde Lea había escrito un mensaje para Mary pidiéndole que la ayude a preparar una sorpresa para su rubia

**- ¿Cómo espera que hagamos esto?**-Miro a su madre contrariado

**- Pues como siempre he dicho **– tomo otro poco de su café – **todo se logra diciendo Por Favor **– el rubio sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza – **además pondremos a prueba cuanto aprendiste de las clases de "alemán" que me hiciste pagar **

**- Pero, pero, pero mama **– balbuceo – **ya te confesé que no fui a clases, que en realidad usaba ese tiempo para ir a casa de Jenn **

**-Pues no debiste hacerlo Jason, así que no sé cómo te las arreglaras – **sentencio mirando al joven

**- Pero, pero….**

**-Vamos ve a cambiarte **– ordeno – **preparare algo de comer mientras tanto.**

**# - # _ # - #**

**- ¿No es un poco temprano para beber? **– pregunto la morena mientras miraba su reloj y se daba cuenta que casi iba a ser medio día, no estaba muy segura de que esa sea una buena idea

**-Oh vamos Lee, solo será un vaso lo prometo **– dijo pero la morena seguía teniendo dudas al respecto y ella lo sabía porque aun podía leer las expresiones de su morocha –**es un puesto de vinos en mitad de Viena no puedes decir que no**

**-Es que mmmm tú, tú, ¿tú puedes tomar? – **Balbuceo – **me refiero a que ¿estas tomando pastillas o no?**

**- Por favor Lea porfavor **– hizo un puchero que la morena no podría resistir – **por favor, por favorrrr**

**-Ok, ok está bien **– se rindió –**pero solo una copa ok **– advirtió pero sus palabras se quedaron en nada cuando agarro la primera copa de vino y recordó que el vino era su bebida favorita. Al final fue Dianna la que luego de cinco copas de cinco vinos diferentes tuvo que pedirle a Lea que siguieran con su recorrido.

Siguieron caminando por el centro de la ciudad, Lea sonreía viendo como una emocionada rubia fotografiaba todo lo que le cruzaba por el camino, a veces se distraía mirando las tiendas del lugar y entonces larubia aprovechaba y fotografiaba a la morena sin que ella lo notara

**-¿Hey que ves ahí? **– pregunto la rubia mientras se acercaba nuevamente a la morena que se había quedado un poco atrás de ella mirando la vitrina de una tienda de una joyería

**-Mira qué bonitos relojes**– dijo mientras señalaba unos cuantos Rolex que habían en ese vitrina junto a algunos aretes y algunas pulseras y Dianna admitió que nunca había visto relojes como esos, parecían diseños originales así que se le ocurrió una gran idea

**-¿Qué te parece si entramos un rato? – **Sugirió** – el cumple de Jason es la próxima semana y creo que ese reloj **– señalo uno de los Rolex de plata que habían ahí dentro – **se me hace perfecto para él.**

**- Oh si **– se emocionó - **se ve hermoso – **apoyo la idea – **entremos entonces**

La pareja se adentró en la tienda donde en pocos segundos fueron atendidas por dos jóvenes austriacos, al parecer uno de los dos era el experto y el otro, pues él era el aprendiz

**-Buenas Tardes señoritas – **saludo el encargado primerizo moviendola cabeza – **señoras- **volvió a moverla de un lado a otro, parecía que intentaba aclarar sus ideas –** señoritas – **dijo finalmente – ¿**puedo ayudarlas en algo? – **pregunto

**-Si vi un reloj en tu vitrina y…..**

**-Oh si el reloj **– interrumpió el chico apuradamente – **volveré enseguida **– dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la vitrina mientras Lea y Dianna lo miraban con el ceño fruncido y el otro muchacho sonreía y bajaba la cabeza apenado

**-Lo lamento enserio **– se disculpo el otro chico – **es su primer día acá**– lo excuso antes de que el chico volviera a aparecer

**-¿Cuál de los relojes es el que quieren? **– pregunto de nuevo el primerizo con las mejillas sonrojadas, se veía realmente tierno

**- Trae todos los relojes para mujer de la vitrina **– ordeno el otro encargado

**- De hecho son los para varón los que quiero ver **– aclaro Dianna –**es para un regalo **

**-Todo está bien **– le sonrió a la rubia causando un poco de celos en Lea – **ya la oíste Kyle trae los relojes **– ordeno nuevamente mientras las chicas comenzaban a mirar los relojes, pulseras y aretes que habían en la vitrina central

**- Oh oh – **dijo de repente la morena con el terror reflejado en su rostro – **maldición**

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? **– Se asustó la chica- **¿estás bien?**

**-Necesito – **Se sonrojo leventemente** - necesito **– miraba alrededor – **necesito **

**-Tranquilízate Lea **– pidió – **solo dime que necesitas **– la morena volvió a mirar alrededor como temiendo que alguien la escuche

**-Necesito ir al baño **– susurro muy suavemente pero la rubia estaba tan cerca de ella que si la escucho

**-Está bien no te preocupes, les preguntare donde queda el baño ok **

**-No, no yo me aguanto **– dijo no muy segura de que iba a lograr llegar a otro lugar que tuviera baño pero no queriendo dejar a la rubia sola con el encargado

**-No seas tontita Lee **– le dijo tocando la nariz de la morena con un dedo – **saliendo de acá seguiremos paseando y no puedes aguantarte así que espera un momento – **Dianna consiguió nuevamente la atención del encargado, dos minutos después Lea entraba rápido al baño dejando a la rubia "esperándola" fuera del servicio, pero en realidad la rubia volvía rápidamente donde el encargado que SI sabía lo que hacía– **Hola **– dijo solo para volver a llamar la atención del chico que la miro y sonrió coquetamente - ¿**Puedes por favor venderme estos pendientes? **– dijo rápidamente, apenas se pusieron a ver las cosas que habían en esa vitrina supo que debía conseguir esos aretes, y no porque le gustaran a ella si no por como la morena los había visto. Evidentemente no quería que la morena la viera comprándolos porque quería regalárselos de sorpresa en el momento menos esperado así que aprovecho muy bien la entrada al baño de la morena

**- ¿Estos de acá? **– le pregunto el encargado señalando los aretes que quería y sacándolos cuando la rubia asintió - ¿**Quieres probártelos? **

**-No – **sacudió varias veces la cabeza** – no, solo quiero llevármelos **– dijo rápido porque quería llegar a la puerta del servicio antes de que Lea saliera

**-Bien- **miro la caja registradora** - ¿pagaras con tarjeta? O ¿Con efectivo?**

**-Si claro acá la tienes **– dijo alcanzándole la tarjeta

**-Tengo un pequeño problema es que en este momento no puedo pasar la tarjeta porque la maquina sufrió un pequeño percance – **recordó golpeándose la frente** - y el técnico ya la está arreglando, en unos cinco minutos podre cobr….**

**-¿Cuánto cuestan?**– pregunto rápido, ella no tenía cinco minutos

**-Son exactamente 2359 euros **– dijo luego de encontrar el producto en su computadora

**-Bien mira acá tienes **– dijo y le alcanzo 2400 euros. Tendría que luego parar en un banco para volver a retirar dinero.

**Pero–** susmejillas tomaron un tono rosado** - no tengo monedas para devolverte el cambio **– agacho la cabeza avergonzado

**-No te preocupes, quédate con el cambio **– espeto agarrando la cajita con los aretes y caminando rápidamente al servicio. Se aseguró de que Lea no hubiese salido todavía y se puso a mirar los aretes, dos pequeños corazones blancos con una pequeña piedra roja en medio la hicieron sonreír hasta que escucho como Lea movía la manija de la puerta y ella guardaba la cajita en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta rápidamente. – **Hasta que al fin – **bromeo – pensé que te habías ido por el retrete

**-Lo siento **– se sonrojo – **yo no quería…**

**-Ya, ya **– sonrió – **vamos a comprar ese reloj que debemos salir de acá rápido para ir al museo **

**-¿Museo? ¿Qué museo? **– pregunto frunciendo la frente, ella no había hablado de ningún museo

**-Qué más da cual – **sonrió y le guiño un ojo a la morena que esperaba que la rubia terminara esa frase con un "_lo que importa es que iré contigo" _ – **hay muchos museos que visitar así que hay que apurarnos **– dijo caminando nuevamente hacia donde los dos encargados ya ordenaban los relojes para que ella los vieran. Lea la miro alejarse y movió la cabeza negativamente mirando al cielo pidiendo internamente un poco de paciencia sin ser consciente como la rubia acariciaba, dentro de su bolsillo, la cajita con los aretes pensando la mejor maneja de regalárselos.


End file.
